Le puzzle des émotions
by Fearless22
Summary: Si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar Caroline n'aurait pas eu à chercher une solution à tous ses problèmes. Elle n'aurait pas eu à partir à l'autre bout du monde avec Klaus pour sauver sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas non plus eu à se demander ce qu'elle ressentait. Le seul côté positif c'est qu'elle allait pouvoir planter un pieu dans le cœur de Katherine une bonne fois pour toutes.
1. Le début des ennuis

Bonnie laissa retomber ses mains des épaules d'Elizabeth Forbes. Elle se tourna vers Caroline :

« J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état mais je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va encore pouvoir survivre.

- Merci Bonnie.

- Ne désespère pas Caroline. Il y a forcément un moyen de la sauver…

- Mais tu as entendu n'est-ce pas ? Seul le sang d'Elena a le pouvoir d'annuler le sort et c'est un vampire maintenant ! Ma mère est condamnée, lâcha la belle blonde entre deux sanglots.

- Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Mais les deux amies savaient très bien qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le sort qui avait plongé la mère de Caroline dans un état critique était incassable puisqu'il était étroitement lié à un autre qui, cette fois, maintenait Elizabeth Forbes en vie. Tout ce que Bonnie avait tenté c'était soldé par un profond échec. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux de briser le premier sort puisque cela entraînerait automatiquement la fin du deuxième et donc signerait la mort du shérif de la ville. Le sang du double Petrova était la seule et unique solution.

* * *

Stefan cogna longuement à la porte des Forbes. Caroline lui ouvrit enfin, les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

« Stefan ? Je ne me sens pas tout à fait en état pour parler…

- Caroline, c'est Katherine la solution !

- Katherine ? Mais c'est un vampire aussi…

- Ecoute, quand Elena était encore humaine Katherine lui a pris du sang…

-Tu es sûr ?

- Je l'ai vu faire.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce que Klaus ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait encore la possibilité de créer des hybrides.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle ait toujours le sang d'Elena? demanda Caroline pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère. Tu dois trouver Katherine.

- Et comment je vais faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais le temps presse. Bonnie ne maintiendra pas indéfiniment ta mère en vie et l'un des deux sorts risque à tout moment de céder…

- Je sais. Il faut… Il faut que je parte le plus vite possible. Préviens Bonnie s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle courut dans sa chambre, attrapa un grand sac et y fourra sans ménagement le plus de vêtements possibles. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, profondément perturbée. Katherine… La vampire qui l'avait transformée et qui la terrorisait ? Et comment était-elle censée la retrouver ? Si Klaus avait échoué elle craignait fort de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux… Surtout avec une pression aussi grande et un délai aussi limité...

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna, paniquée. Elle sursauta, reconnaissant Klaus.

« Tu m'as fait peur, lui lança-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Klaus, c'est ma chambre. J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de t'y trouver.

- Oh oui, love. J'ai entendu toute ta conversation avec Stefan, notamment la partie où je ne dois pas savoir que j'ai la possibilité de créer de nouveaux hybrides…

Caroline se raidit. Bon, ça, c'était mauvais signe.

- Non, non, ne prends pas cet air affolé, voyons. Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de trouver Katherine pour obtenir le sang d'Elena. Et je crains que seule tu y arrives trop tard pour pouvoir sauver ta chère maman…

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda la belle blonde, les sourcils froncés.

- Faisons équipe, veux-tu ? »

La première envie de Caroline fut de refuser catégoriquement et de lui rire au nez. Mais il avait malheureusement raison. Elle ne savait pas où chercher, elle allait être perdue. Katherine ne la laisserait jamais obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle en avait malheureusement trop peur. Elle devait l'admettre, si quelqu'un pouvait obtenir quelque chose du double d'Elena, c'était bien Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de sa mère juste parce que Klaus avait tué tellement de personnes qu'elle était incapable de les compter... L'originel était le meilleur allié possible et sa plus probable chance de réussite. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Très bien. Mais les autres ne doivent rien savoir. Mis à part Stefan.

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Klaus.

- Parce que je ne partirai pas à la chasse au vampire avec toi sans prévenir personne. Je veux être sûre que si tu décides de me planter un pieu dans le cœur on me vengera.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne choisis pas ton petit ami hybride ?

- Tyler et moi traversons une période… difficile.

- Tu m'en vois navré. »

Caroline s'étonna de la sincérité du ton de l'hybride.

« Allons-y, décida-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa son portable et prévint Stefan.

« Caroline, tu es complètement folle !

- La vie de ma mère est en jeu Stefan !

- Tu ne peux pas traverser le pays avec un tueur psychopathe !

- Le tueur psychopathe est juste à côté, remarqua Klaus.

- Klaus, tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux…

- Tu me tues et du coup tu meurs avec moi ? Ce serait brillant. Et je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

- La dernière fois tu as faillit la tuer ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

- Je prends le risque, déclara Caroline, résolue.

- Tu as prévenu Tyler ?

- Non, tu es le seul au courant. Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux Katherine, il faudra que tu nous aides dans notre recherche. Tu dois connaître ses endroits de prédilection, non ?

- D'accord, je vous aiderai. Mais tu devras le dire à Tyler. Je sais qu'il t'a frappée et je sais que tu ne veux pas lui pardonner mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Stefan. Ce qu'il a fait été horrible et extrêmement lâche. »

Caroline raccrocha et croisa le regard furieux de Klaus.

« Je suis nettement moins navré tout à coup, lâcha-t-il froidement. Est-ce que tu souhaites que je le tues ?

- Ca va, je gère.

- Comment est-ce que Stefan peut te demander de lui pardonner ?

- Il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire que de frapper sa petite amie ?

- La tromper et la frapper ensuite. »

Laissant Klaus abasourdi Caroline attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, jeta son sac à dos dans le coffre de sa voiture et y monta côté conducteur. La belle blonde avait suffisamment de problèmes, comme sa mère agonisant dans son salon par exemple, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle perde du temps à parler de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Klaus la rejoignit et s'installa côté passager.

« Tu veux en parler ?

- On va éviter. C'est encore assez douloureux. »

Klaus hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais se promit de se renseigner pour savoir si Tyler méritait encore de vivre. De toute façon, il avait confiance en Caroline. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« On commence par où ? lui demanda-t-elle pour se changer les idées.

- Avant toute chose, tu es sûre d'être prête à affronter Katherine ? J'ai entendu parler de vos antécédents toutes les deux…

- Ca va aller, lui assura Caroline, un peu hésitante malgré tout.

- Très bien. Sache également que je poursuis Katherine depuis 500 ans. Cette petite garce est futée.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. C'est perdu d'avance, non ?

- Je l'ai déjà attrapée auparavant. Plusieurs fois même. Mais elle a toujours réussi à s'en sortir, notamment en marchandant sa liberté. Je suppose qu'elle est derrière cette histoire de sorts et que le but est de nous faire partir à sa recherche.

- Alors on la trouvera, assura Caroline.

- Donc, dans quelques secondes nous devrions avoir un appel d'une de mes sources… »

Caroline démarra le moteur et s'engagea hors de Mystic Falls. Elle allait demander à Klaus dans quelle direction elle devait aller quand le portable de l'hybride sonna. Klaus décrocha. Grâce à son ouïe-surdéveloppée Caroline put entendre toute la conversation.

« Rebekah ? demanda Klaus.

- J'ai les informations que tu m'as demandées. Elijah te les donnerait bien en personne mais encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse parler…

- Tu ne l'as pas trop amoché j'espère ?

- J'irai volontiers prendre son pouls mais son bras est à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Klaus imagina sans problème le sourire sadique étirant les lèvres de sa petite sœur.

- Donc, maintenant que tu as mis hors- service notre meilleur informateur, qu'as-tu appris ?

- Ils ont eu un rendez-vous ensemble il y a deux semaines et il l'a appelée il y a huit jours.

- Nature du rendez-vous ?

- Je l'ignore. Malgré la dague avec laquelle je le menaçais il n'a rien dit.

- Donc, il n'a pas joué les jolis cœurs pour une fois…

- Tu penses qu'ils préparaient quelque chose ?

- Elijah apprécie peut-être Katherine, elle est suffisamment réaliste pour ne pas lui faire assez confiance. Elle ne se serait jamais mise en danger de cette façon si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de vital à lui demander…

- Désolée, il s'est évanoui avant que je puisse en tirer autre chose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu y allais trop fort ! se fâcha-t-il.

Caroline toussota, ramenant Klaus à l'urgence de la situation.

- Où est Katherine ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu la connais, non ? Elle disparaît avec une facilité déconcertante !

- Où ? répéta-t-il.

- Ca ne va pas te plaire… Elijah et moi sommes actuellement en Italie. A Florence précisément.

- L'Italie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Caroline, intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Oh mais c'est cette charmante petite Caroline, remarqua Rebekah. Ecoute-moi bien, princesse. Je viens d'assommer mon frère, après l'avoir torturer de toutes les façons possibles. A son réveil tout ce qu'il voudra c'est me planter un pieu en chêne blanc dans le cœur. Alors, ce que tu vas faire, c'est ramener tes fesses en Italie et trouver Katherine avant que je meure assassinée !

- Ce qu'elle voulait dire, traduisit-Klaus, c'est qu'elle nous a réservé des billets d'avion pour l'Italie.

- L'avion décolle dans moins d'une heure, ajouta Rebekah.

- Il faut que l'on parte tout de suite, expliqua Klaus en réponse au regard interrogateur de Caroline, si l'on veut être en Italie demain matin.

- Où avez-vous trouvé un vol aussi rapidement ?

- La fin justifie les moyens, Caroline. »

La jolie vampire ne posa plus de question. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, direction l'aéroport. Elle partait pour l'Italie avec la personne la plus dangereuse qu'elle connaissait retrouver celle qui avait fait d'elle une créature surnaturelle pour sauver sa mère… C'était fou mais terriblement excitant !

Caroline se gara en vitesse sur le parking de l'aéroport. Klaus lui désigna l'appareil. Tout l'équipage était, bien évidement, hypnotisé. Ils seraient les seuls passagers à bord et, malgré les circonstances dramatiques, Caroline trouva ça agréable. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voyager en avion…

Avant d'embarquer elle marqua une hésitation. C'était dangereux. Sa raison lui criait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et de se terrer chez elle. Quelqu'un d'autre trouverait une solution et sauverait sa mère. A la place elle inspira un grand coup et grimpa à bord de l'Airbus. Elle avait envie d'en découdre.


	2. A l'autre bout du monde

**Note d'auteur :** Après une longue concertation avec moi-même j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi. Je vous présente donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Caroline ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait dans un avion, direction Florence… Elle tourna la tête à droite et découvrit Klaus, de l'autre côté de la rangée. La veille elle l'avait vexé en refusant catégoriquement de s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Champagne ?

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle. Je préfère garder les idées claires pour ce qui nous attend.

- Sage décision. Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule d'être aussi loin l'un de l'autre alors que nous sommes seuls dans cet avion ?

- A mon avis nous ne sommes pas assez éloignés puisque je t'entends encore ! grogna-t-elle.

- Mauvaise nuit ? demanda-t-il.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- La journée sera mille fois pire.

- Optimiste…

- Réaliste. Nous allons pourchasser un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles d'une cruauté et d'un esprit tordu absolument dévastateurs.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté que je t'accompagne, non ? Parce que je suis le seul à être pire qu'elle ?

- En effet. Vous avez à peu près le même niveau de non-humanité ! »

Klaus encaissa l'insulte sans rien dire. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue de Caroline et se contenta de finir son verre d'alcool. Une hôtesse de l'air entra et tendit son poignet à Klaus qui y planta avidement ses crocs.

« Je t'en prie, love, rejoins-moi pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas faim, mentit Caroline.

- Bien-sûr que si. Et tu risques d'avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour sauver ta mère… En plus, c'est du B positif…

- Comment… ? »

Elle décida que savoir comment il avait appris quel était son groupe sanguin préféré n'était pas une question existentielle et finit par se nourrir. Un délicieux petit-déjeuner au-dessus des nuages ne se refuse pas…

* * *

En descendant de l'appareil Caroline laissa le soleil italien caresser sa peau. Heureusement, elle portait sa bague de jour. Elle se fit la promesse intérieure de ne jamais l'enlever et de tout faire pour retirer celle de Katherine. Klaus dû suivre son résonnement puisqu'il lui sourit :

« Le mois de juillet est une très bonne période pour la chasse aux vampires, non ?

- Je t'approuverai lorsque le notre nous aura donné le sang d'Elena sous la torture.

- Et quelles sortes de torture ? l'interrogea le vampire originel.

- C'est toi le spécialiste des trucs répréhensibles ici, non ?

- Alors toi tu es… la jolie fille ?

- Le cerveau, Klaus. Je suis le cerveau. »

L'hybride rit mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il ne voulait pas la vexer et, il s'en doutait, elle avait devait avoir raison. Il appela un taxi qui les emmena dans les rues de la ville. La voiture s'arrêta soudain et l'hybride en sortit, tendant une main ferme à Caroline qui déclina.

« C'est ici que Rebekah a torturé Elijah ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ils étaient à Florence. D'ailleurs, tu pourras demander de l'aide à ma sœur pour torturer Katerina. Certes ses méthodes sont assez expéditives mais je t'avouerai que les résultats obtenus sont phénoménales !

- Nous ne sommes pas à Florence ? s'étonna Caroline, ignorant délibérément la dernière partie de sa phrase. Elle avait des limites.

- Nous sommes à Milan.

- -Mais, puisque que Katherine…

- Katerina ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Particulièrement après un rendez-vous avec mon frère. Elle sait très bien quel genre de choses peuvent arriver.

- Pourquoi Milan alors ?

- Parce que j'ai quelques connaissances des cachettes favorites de cette fourbe. Elle n'aime pas Rome et elle a une peur panique de Naples depuis que je l'y ai attrapée… Un charmant moment d'ailleurs…Elle était à Florence et devait donc aller le plus loin possible pour que je ne la retrouve pas. Je parie sur Milan. Rebekah est actuellement à Pise, on ne sait jamais.

- Et si elle a quitté l'Italie ?

- Caroline, ait un peu foi en moi s'il-te-plaît ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. En réalité, elle était contente que Klaus prenne ainsi les choses en mains. Seule, elle aurait été incapable de retrouver ne serait-ce que la trace de Katherine, elle le savait désormais.

Klaus ouvrit d'un coup de pied une porte défoncée et ils entrèrent dans un appartement sordide. Klaus inspecta la poussière, le frigo, les cendres… Caroline n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la Katherine qu'elle connaissait ait pu passer du temps dans un endroit aussi sale et inquiétant. Klaus finit par revenir près d'elle.

« Katherine a… vécu ici ? demanda Caroline.

- En effet. De nombreuses fois depuis que j'ai détruit sa dernière maison à Milan. Elle a toujours aimé cette ville.

- Elle n'y est plus depuis longtemps, il n'y a qu'à voir la poussière !

- C'est une de ses ruses de prédilection. Elle était là il y a encore trois jours.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Klaus farfouilla quelques secondes dans les cendres de la cheminée et en ressortit quelques morceaux de papiers, provenant d'un journal italien. On pouvait ainsi nettement voir une date, celle d'il y avait trois jours.

- Incroyable, lâcha-t-elle. C'est fou que les papiers n'aient pas brûlé !

- Ils n'ont pas brûlé parce que Katherine n'a pas fait de feu. C'est elle qui a mis les morceaux de journal là elle voulait qu'on les trouve. Elle veut que l'on vienne à elle.

- Mais il y a trois jours on ne savait même pas qu'elle avait le sang d'Elena !

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle nous ait laissé la bonne date. Ca ne lui ressemble pas… Ce qui est certain, en tout cas, c'est qu'elle n'est plus à Milan. J'appelle Rebekah. »

Caroline soupira. Katherine commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs : elle laissait des indices mais comme il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop facile elle ne donnait pas les bons… La belle blonde se demanda si c'étaient réellement eux qui cherchaient Katherine ou si c'était Katherine qui attendait patiemment qu'ils tombent en plein dans son piège. Elle laissa Klaus attendre désespérément que sa sœur réponde et appela Bonnie.

« Son état à empiré, Care. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais le temps presse maintenant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça empire ?

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, ok ?

- D'accord.

- Le deuxième sort, celui qui permet à ta mère de survivre, est en train de s'affaiblir.

- Mais comment… ? Est-ce qu'il a été mal lancé ?

- Je me suis posée la même question alors j'ai fait des recherches sur ce genre de sorts et c'est là que ça se complique.

- Quoi ? s'écria Caroline, les nerfs à vif.

- Ce genre de sorts nécessite d'être constamment maintenu. Ce qui signifie que la sorcière qui a lancé les sorts sur ta mère doit en permanence maintenir le flux d'énergie vers le sort…

- Je ne vois pas trop le problème…

- J'ai essayé de lancer ce type de sort. Je n'ai jamais réussi. C'est beaucoup trop complexe. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ne serait-ce que lancer le sort et pourtant je suis une sorcière relativement puissante… Imagine maintenant une sorcière capable de lancer ce sort et de le maintenir. Cela fait déjà plus de seize heures que le sort pompe l'énergie de la sorcière qui l'a lancé c'est tout à fait logique qu'il faiblisse… Maintenant le vrai problème c'est combien de temps va-t-elle pouvoir tenir avant que le sort ne se brise complètement ?

- Le sort aspire la vie de la sorcière et quand elle ne pourra plus continuer à fournir de l'énergie le sort se brisera ? »

Caroline devint à moitié hystérique. Klaus lâcha une bonne fois pour toutes son portable et renonça enfin à appeler Rebekah qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir répondre. Il vint se poster près de Caroline. Il lui prit doucement la main et, sous le choc, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il effectua des ronds avec son pouce sur sa paume ce qui apaisa la belle blonde qui pu reprendre la conversation.

« Oui. Le sort ne peut pas être maintenu sans un afflux régulier d'énergie.

- Combien de temps a-t-on tu penses ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien Caroline. Je suis déjà incapable de lancer ce sort j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer une sorcière qui pourrait le maintenir plusieurs jours !

- Tu veux dire que l'on a moins de quarante-huit heures pour trouver le sang d'Elena ? demanda Caroline.

- Non. Je suppose que ce sort n'a pas tout à fait été lancé par hasard.

- Oui, nous sommes d'accord, ironisa Caroline.

- Donc, quelqu'un veut que ta mère survive mais que tu penses qu'elle est sur le point de mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Je suppose qu'il y a plusieurs sorcières.

- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Bonnie. Je suppose que de cette façon le délai sera plus long mais quand même assez restreint. Et on ne connaît pas leurs intentions… Je continuerai à t'appeler pour te dire comment l'état de ta mère progresse mais je crains que le temps ne presse… »

Caroline raccrocha, anéantie. Elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher et, pour l'empêcher de tomber, Klaus la rattrapa. Il la plaqua contre son torse et Caroline enfuit sa tête contre lui. La sonnerie du téléphone portable interrompit ce moment.

« Rebekah ? s'écria Klaus. J'essaye de t'appeler depuis vingt minutes ! Katherine n'est plus à Milan.

- Je sais, je l'ai vue.

- Tu l'as vu et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, elle m'a injecté de la verveine…

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Elle nous a donné rendez-vous à Venise. A mon réveil j'ai trouvé trois invitations pour un bal masqué.

- Venise ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de lui demander, remarqua Rebekah sarcastiquement. Elle nous y attend, c'est tout ce que j'ai compris. Et vu la date, c'est urgent… »

Klaus raccrocha et jeta son portable contre le mur. Il le percuta de plein fouet et explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Caroline, pas sûre que ça ait un rapport avec Venise.

- Je connais les sorcières qui ont lancé ce sort. Ce sont deux sœurs, qui descendent d'une lignée extrêmement puissante…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce…

- Est-ce qu'elles font ça ? Parce que ces sorcières sont de mèche avec Katherine. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles l'aident, je les ai déjà rencontrées et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Leur but est simple : jouer sur tes nerfs et te mettre la pression. Toi, tu penses que ta mère va mourir d'une minute à l'autre, Katherine débarque avec la solution miracle. Elle veut quelque chose en échange…

- Et du coup, je le lui donne… murmura Caroline.

Klaus hocha la tête, grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la jeune fille.

- On a le choix peut-être ? On va à Venise retrouver Katherine. Et on va se battre. »

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Voilà ce qui s'appelle avoir un don pour le suspense… Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette fin de mauvais sit-com mais j'ai été obligée. Le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus long et il y aura une vraie évolution au niveau de l'intrigue autour du sang d'Elena et une également, mais beaucoup plus petite, dans la relation Klaus/Caroline. Il sera disponible dès mercredi prochain.


	3. Le bal

**Note d'auteur : **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, commenter ou suivre ma fanfiction. Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Je vous offre aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre qui est remarquablement long et, comment dire… Assez bizarre.

* * *

Caroline conduisait sur les routes italiennes depuis près de deux heures. A peine étaient-ils à Milan qu'ils partaient pour Venise… La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Malgré tout, la jolie vampire refusa catégoriquement que Klaus prenne le volant.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se demander ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait mis ses émotions en arrière plan et avait tout fait pour les oublier. Mais là, seule avec Klaus dans cette voiture de location, elles étaient revenues au triple galop et Caroline avait ressenti le besoin de faire le point.

Oui, elle voulait toujours trouver Katherine. Plus que tout au monde. Sa motivation n'avait pas flanché et ce n'était absolument pas étonnant vu que l'enjeu était la vie de sa mère. Elle était même animée d'un étrange sentiment, d'un besoin inexplicable de violence. Elle voulait se battre et cette perspective lui emplissait la bouche d'un étrange goût amer. Elle se doutait que cette envie n'était pas étrangère à la présence de Klaus à ses côtés.

Caroline enviait la méthode de l'hybride. Elle s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il organisait tout cela, comme s'il était en train de faire une simple liste de course et pas de traquer quelqu'un. Mais elle n'enviait pas son côté violent, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Elle allait devoir faire attention désormais. Un caractère comme celui de Klaus, un leader né, entraîne facilement les gens. Et Caroline craignait que s'il déteignait trop sur elle le résultat soit négatif.

Puis elle osa se poser la question à l'envers. Agissait-elle d'une certaine manière sur Klaus ? La réponse était oui et cela l'étonna. Avec elle il était toujours agréable, voir presque gentil. Il arrivait toujours à glisser ce fameux surnom qu'il lui avait donné, « love », qu'il accompagnait immanquablement d'un sourire. Et depuis qu'elle était avec lui il n'avait tué personne. Caroline imagina que c'était un bon début.

Elle croisa le regard de Klaus dans le rétroviseur et se sentit rougir. Ses yeux la scrutaient avec beaucoup d'attention et avec une intensité telle que Caroline eut l'impression qu'on la brûlait. Elle choisit d'engager la conversation pour dissiper son malaise.

« Parle-moi de ces sorcières, s'il-te-plaît.

- Celles qui ont lancé le sort sur ta mère ?

- Oui. Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Qui sont-elles ? D'où viennent-elles ? Et pourquoi aident-elles Katherine ?

- Les deux sorcières qui t'intéressent appartiennent à la lignée des Splint. Elles sont loin de venir d'une lignée aussi ancienne que celle des Benett mais la leur est extrêmement puissante. C'est pourquoi Bonnie se sent dépassée par la complexité du sort. Je pense que celles qui sont vraiment impliquées dans cette histoire, celles qui interfèrent directement sur la santé de ta mère, sont Alice et Rachel Splint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles retirent à aider Katherine ? Pour le moment tout ce qui se passe c'est qu'elles sont reliées à un sort qui leur prend leur énergie…

- Ces sorcières là sont des mercenaires. Elles offrent leurs talents et leurs pouvoirs aux personnes qui en ont les moyens. Leurs prix sont élevés, que ce soit en argent ou en protection.

- Ou en sang du double Petrova pour leurs rituels… proposa Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je ne pense pas que Katherine le leur donnerait. C'est sa monnaie d'échange, elle ne la gaspillera pas.

- Et les Splint, elles sont nombreuses ?

- Malheureusement oui. Ce sont un véritable fléau, elles se reproduisent plus vite que l'on ne peut les compter ! Aux dernières nouvelles elles étaient neuf sorcières actives. Les deux sœurs dont je t'ai déjà parlé, leurs trois cousines, leur mère et ses deux sœurs et la grand-mère, la chef de toute cette joyeuse tribu.

- Neuf ? s'écria Caroline, incrédule. C'est énorme !

- Surtout quand on sait que leur lignée n'a débuté qu'il y a deux cent ans… »

Caroline accueillit la nouvelle, un peu étonnée. Le fait que Katherine possède deux sorcières sous ses ordres ne la rassurait pas du tout et rendait encore plus inquiétante l'image que Caroline gardait d'elle. La belle blonde sentit la pression s'alourdir encore un peu. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé le sang d'Elena sa mère pourrait mourir à tout instant, que l'un des deux sorts se brise par inadvertance ou que Katherine en décide ainsi.

Klaus décida d'attaquer un terrain qui ne plaisait pas à la belle blonde.

« Des nouvelles de Tyler ?

- Klaus, j'ai déjà dit non. »

Caroline ne se sentait pas encore assez forte pour évoquer cet épisode. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à personne, du moins elle n'avait jamais tout raconté en entier et elle pensait qu'elle n'en serait sans doute jamais capable. En fait, quand elle y réfléchissait, celui à qui elle en avait le plus parlé était Klaus ce qui était assez perturbant…

L'hybride grinça des dents mais n'insista pas. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre la vampire et son ancien petit ami et ils allaient très bientôt avoir l'occasion d'avoir une discussion plus approfondie tous les deux à ce sujet, il l'aurait parié.

* * *

Caroline stoppa la voiture de location devant le splendide hôtel quatre étoiles. Rebekah, toute de cuir vêtue, les attendait adossée contre un pilier. A peine furent-ils descendus qu'elle leur bondit dessus.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Quand je pense que tu as laissé une fille te conduire !

- Caroline n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, remarqua Klaus. »

La belle blonde se sentit rougir mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention et ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Tandis qu'ils visitaient leur chambre (composée de trois lits simples, heureusement…). Rebekah leur raconta sa rencontre avec Katherine :

« Elle s'est jetée sur moi et je n'ai rien vu venir. On s'est un peu battu mais elle m'a planté une seringue de vervaine dans la nuque trop rapidement. Quand je me suis réveillée elle avait laissé une invitation avec nos trois noms pour un bal masqué à Venise.

- Bon. Si on part du principe qu'elle veut nous voir, commença Caroline, ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance pour…

- Qu'elle n'est jamais été à Venise et qu'elle profite de notre présence ici pour s'enfuir au Japon… la coupa l'autre blonde.

- Vous êtes tous tellement pessimistes ! Essayez de voir le bon côté des choses ! Elle nous laisse un indice à Milan et elle nous donne rendez-vous. Elle veut qu'on la trouve ? On la trouvera. Elle veut marchander ? On marchandera. Je vais profiter de la piscine.

- Je m'occupe de ta robe, lança Klaus d'un ton sans appel.

- Mais…

- Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, love… »

Caroline partit vers la piscine la tête haute. Elle bouillonnait. Elle détestait avoir à être si superficielle et à s'intéresser à toutes ces mondanités. Elle voulait sauver sa mère, pas briller en société ! Mais elle se tut. Si aller à un bal masqué pouvait lui permettre de trouver Katherine elle y irait et avec le sourire !

Elle hypnotisa tous les clients qui quittèrent la piscine et la laissèrent seule. Elle glissa ses pieds dans l'eau claire et laissa le soleil se coucher au-delà des arbres. Elle était en Italie et si ce n'avaient pas été en de dramatiques circonstances et en si mauvaise compagnie elle aurait sans nul doute adoré.

Klaus entra dans la chambre d'hôtel que Rebekah avait réservée. Ils avaient une magnifique vue sur la piscine et il pouvait voir Caroline barbotant au bord de l'eau. Cette vision le fit sourire. Avec ses belles boucles blondes qui cascadaient dans son dos et qui brillaient au soleil, Caroline était splendide. Soudain, son ouïe surdéveloppée fut attirée par la voix de sa sœur sur le balcon opposé à la piscine de l'hôtel.

Il tendit l'oreille et resta bouche-bée :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Rebekah ! Je ne l'ai pas vue ! disait la voix de Stefan dans le combiné du téléphone.

- J'espère bien. On va bientôt rentrer et je te jure que si tu t'es approché à moins de trois mètres d'Elena Gilbert je te plaque et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

- Tu exagères toujours ! Elena est avec Damon maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que des amis.

- Nous étions aussi des amis, Stefan.

- Et je suis ami avec Caroline ! Ca ne veut rien dire et tu le sais très bien.

- Désolée de ne pas te croire mais je suis à l'autre bout du monde et toi et moi avons des antécédents.

-Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance. »

Klaus décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il laissa sur le lit de Caroline la robe qu'il lui avait achetée et il descendit la rejoindre au bord de la piscine. Mais Rebekah, qui avait fini par l'entendre, le rattrapa devant leur chambre.

« Tu as… Tout entendu, non ?

- En effet. C'était très intéressant mais un peu soudain. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Bien-sûr que tu n'en avais aucune idée ! Tu étais bien trop obsédé par Caroline et par tes hybrides pour te préoccuper de ta petite sœur…

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Stefan ?

- Un mois sans doute… Non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de grand frère qui sait comment ça va se finir. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Je serai là quand tu auras encore le cœur brisé c'est tout.

- Moi au moins j'arrive à conclure ! Toi, tu continues de la pourchasser sans avoir aucune chance.

Klaus lança un regard froid à Rebekah.

- Elle est toujours amoureuse de Tyler tu sais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, la spécialiste des relations foireuses ?

- Il lui a laissé une dizaine de messages et elle les a tous écoutés en boucle sans oser répondre… Ecoute-moi bien, Nik. Je sais que ça t'as l'air compromis entre vous. Mais c'est toi qui es avec elle pour sauver sa mère, pas Tyler. Vas la rejoindre.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire avant qu'une furie m'en empêche… Au fait, essaye d'être un peu plus gentille avec elle s'il-te-plaît…

- J'essaierai, promit Rebekah»

En réalité, derrière la froideur que l'Originelle affichait elle appréciait assez Caroline. Mais Rebekah n'avait pas une bonne expérience de ses précédents « amis » et préférait rester sur ses gardes.

Klaus put enfin rejoindre Caroline. Il retira ses chaussures et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau avec elle. Il aurait juré la voir sourire mais il se persuada qu'il avait halluciné.

« Tu savais pour Rebekah et Stefan ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui, depuis le début sans doute.

- Je suis donc le seul à n'avoir rien vu…

- Tu le savais au fond de toi mais tu as catégoriquement refoulé l'information.

- A ton avis comment tout cela va se finir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle est sincère avec lui. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour lui. Mais il va falloir qu'il regagne sa confiance.

- A cause d'Elena ?

- Rebekah n'est pas stupide, elle sait très bien que pour le moment elle n'est qu'un moyen d'oublier Elena. Mais elle espère. Et je suppose qu'elle a raison d'y croire.

- Il y a une chance pour que ce soit sérieux entre eux ?

- Du côté de Rebekah tous les ingrédients sont réunis pour que leur relation fonctionne. Pour lui il faudra du temps, de la patience de la part de Rebekah et que Damon et Elena partent loin de Mystic Falls, qu'il l'oublie enfin.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? demanda Klaus, curieux.

- Je veux que Stefan et Elena soient heureux. Même s'ils le sont séparément.

- Alors tout dépend d'Elena.

- Non. Tout dépend toujours de la confiance que l'on a en l'autre.

- C'est ça, pour toi, le secret d'une relation ? La fidélité ?

- Pouvoir faire confiance à l'autre, savoir que l'on est la seule et pour toujours et que ce soit réciproque, voilà ce qu'il faut.

- Tyler ? murmura Klaus.

- En effet. J'ai été aveugle. J'y croyais trop. J'aurai dû…

La voix de la jolie blonde s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle ravala avec difficulté ses larmes. Klaus l'entoura de son bras et lui caressa l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

- Rebekah aussi ?

- Non. Stefan ne lui ferait jamais ça. Je l'entends parler d'elle. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme Elena, mais il y a quelque chose. Il a des sentiments et ils commencent à grandir. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais Rebekah est mieux pour lui de ce point de vue là. Elle ne lui fera jamais de mal comme Elena a pu lui en faire.

- Ou comme Tyler a pu t'en faire.

- Oui. Je regrette de l'avoir découvert comme ça mais je suis heureuse de le savoir. Même si je suis dégoûtée je préfère l'avoir appris assez tôt plutôt que de continuer à me leurrer.»

Rebekah passa la tête par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel et cria :

« Plutôt que de parler de mon couple venez-vous préparer pour le bal ! »

Caroline retira prestement le bras de Klaus de son épaule et se sentit gênée de cette proximité. C'était Klaus bon-sang ! Il avait tué la mère de Tyler et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait (y compris briser son cœur en de tous petits morceaux et lui enlever sa dignité) elle avait l'impression de le trahir rien que par ce geste.

Klaus et Caroline rejoignirent Rebekah dans la chambre. Elle était déjà prête et portait une splendide robe tout en fil d'argent qui sculptait sa silhouette parfaite. Elle portait un loup assorti et très chic qui ne laissait apparaître que ses beaux yeux et sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle était splendide. Caroline décida de le lui dire. Même si Rebekah n'était pas vraiment agréable avec elle, elle espérait qu'elles pourraient devenir amies ou au moins créer quelques affinités.

« Tu es vraiment belle Rebekah, lui dit gentiment Caroline.

- Merci, répondit Rebekah étonnée et flattée à la fois. »

Klaus se dirigea vers une des deux salle-de-bains (la condition de Caroline pour accepter de partager sa chambre avec Klaus) tandis que la belle blonde se dirigeait vers l'autre. Elle prit au passage la robe que Klaus lui avait achetée, persuadée de regretter de lui avoir laissé cette tâche.

Caroline ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une splendide robe bustier faite de nombreuses nuances de violet qui créaient des reflets dès qu'elle bougeait. Elle se dépêcha de la mettre, fascinée malgré elle par la beauté du vêtement, par la douceur du tissu, par la forme absolument idéale et par toutes les couleurs qui se mélangeaient en un feu d'artifice.

Le masque, aussi beau que la robe, ne cachait que le contour de ses yeux. Caroline se demanda quel était le principe de porter un masque puisqu'il ne dissimulait absolument rien mais elle se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Katherine pourra mieux la reconnaître de cette façon. Elle glissa ses pieds dans les chaussures que Klaus avaient prévues. La bonne pointure, la bonne forme, la bonne couleur. Elle n'aurait pu elle-même mieux choisir. Elle se promit d'arrêter de sous-estimer l'hybride : ses goûts étaient irréprochables.

Elle quitta la salle-de-bain, maquillée, coiffée et parfumée, et reçut le regard approbateur de Rebekah. Elle se félicita d'avoir attaché ses cheveux blonds en une tresse qui partait du haut de ses oreilles et qui prenait tous ses cheveux, découvrant ainsi les boucles d'oreilles en diamant qu'elle avait ajouté pour compléter sa tenue.

« J'imagine qu'il faut que je te dise que tu es belle, remarqua Rebekah.

- Bien-sûr que non, seulement si tu le penses.

- Je le pense, lui répondit la vampire originelle avec un sourire hésitant. »

Klaus arriva près de Caroline et se contenta de sourire en la découvrant. La jeune fille lâcha un petit cri en remarquant le costume de Klaus qui, elle devait l'avouer, lui allait parfaitement. Elle se demanda un instant si elle préférait le costume qu'il portait lors du bal des Mickaëlson ou celui-ci mais ses pensées dévièrent vers Tyler et elle préféra sortir les deux hommes de ses pensées et se diriger vers la porte. C'était devenu sa méthode depuis « l'incident Tyler » : dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait se blesser, elle fuyait. Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour affronter la réalité.

« Tu lui as fait bonne impression apparemment… ironisa Rebekah.

- Au moins la robe lui plaît, soupira le vampire Originel. »

* * *

Les trois vampires arrivèrent sur le lieu du bal. Ils présentèrent leurs invitations et entrèrent sans problème.

« Je suppose que Katherine n'est pas encore là et qu'elle ne se présentera que lorsqu'elle le souhaitera. Pour le moment, dansons. Caroline ? »

Klaus lui tendit la main et elle la prit. C'était devenu pour elle une habitude de danser avec l'hybride et ce n'était pas désagréable, elle devait bien l'avouer. Venise et un vampire fort séduisant comme cavalier, que demander de plus ? Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : que Katherine débarque et qu'elle quitte les bras de Klaus pour sauver sa mère. L'hybride était peut-être un bon danseur, Caroline avait tellement l'esprit en ébullition qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Son ventre était tordu par l'angoisse et ses paumes étaient légèrement moites.

Soudain un vampire arriva à pleine vitesse et s'arrêta près d'eux. Rebekah avait les cheveux tous emmêlés et les joues rouges.

« La garce est là et j'aurai bien besoin d'aide. Elle nous a ramené ses charmants petits amis… »

Rebekah repartit d'où elle était venue tandis que Klaus se précipitait vers l'entrée. Caroline se retrouva donc seule au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait trouver Katherine. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de sauver sa mère. Si Katherine était venue parlementer comme Caroline l'imaginer, elle serait là pour écouter sa requête.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bal que Katherine était déjà devant la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Katherine, la salua froidement Caroline.

- Tu n'es même pas étonnée de me voir, soupira la vampire.

- Tu as tout fait pour que je ne le sois pas. Je sais que tu veux quelque chose mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit…

- Tu souhaites déjà attaquer ce sujet ? Mais voyons, prenons le temps de discuter Caroline. Comment va ta chère maman ? »

Caroline sortit ses crocs, prête à se jeter sur Katherine. Mais, soudain, une étrange forme frappa Katherine de plein fouet et elle s'envola pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Klaus apparut au-dessus du double d'Elena et sourit à Caroline :

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvait…

- J'aurai préféré le faire moi-même, soupira Caroline.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, love. Tu en auras très bientôt l'occasion. Katerina va rester quelque temps avec nous et nous allons avoir tout le temps de discuter ensemble. »

Rebekah apparut, une corde infectée de verveine à la main. Les deux vampires Originaux attachèrent Katherine dans le hall de la salle. Caroline entendait parfaitement la musique provenant de la salle de bal juste à côté. Tous les humains continuaient de danser, complètement indifférents à ce qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin.

« C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? demanda Caroline.

- La torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise où se cache le sang d'Elena, voyons…

- Et tous les vampires qu'elle a ramené avec elle ?

- Ils attendent patiemment qu'on vienne les massacrer…»

Klaus et Rebekah fixèrent la dizaine de vampires rassemblaient devant la salle de bal, inexpérimentés et un peu perdus. Caroline se demanda comment Katherine avait bien pu les persuader de venir se faire massacrer ainsi…

« Apparemment le double Petrova n'a pas pensé à la petite sœur originelle… remarqua Klaus avec une grimace sadique.

- Quel dommage pour sa petite armée de vampires, soupira Rebekah, faussement triste. »

Caroline détourna le regard de la scène. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une mort sur la conscience, elle avait suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment. Elle s'installa près de Katherine et ferma les yeux, se promettant de ne les rouvrir qu'une fois le massacre terminé.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, paniquée. Un des vampires de Katherine qui avait échappé à Klaus et Rebekah se trouvait près d'elle. Elle vit les crocs du vampire s'allongeaient… Si elle ne le tuait pas, c'est lui qui la tuerait, elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. L'instant d'après le vampire gisait à terre, le pieu que Klaus lui avait donné planté dans le cœur. La facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait tué lui donna la nausée.

Après, tout devint flou. Elle regarda Klaus et Rebekah au-dehors qui tuaient un à un les vampires de Katherine et plus elle les fixait plus elle avait envie de les rejoindre. Une partie d'elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir tué ce vampire et elle fut obligée de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre pour ne pas sombrer. Mais une autre partie d'elle, celle qui était petit à petit en train de prendre le dessus, était ravie d'avoir tué et en demandait encore, emportée par la soif de sang. Cette partie là faisait terriblement peur à Caroline car elle ne la maîtrisait absolument pas et se réveillait toujours dans les pires instants.

Klaus et Rebekah, leur tâche accomplie, retournèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de bal, tirant ainsi Caroline de ses instincts sanguinaires.

« Bon, lança Rebekah en époussetant son blouson, on commence les festivités ?

- Du calme petite sœur. L'information est capitale et je sens qu'elle ne va pas nous l'offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

- Et bien on l'hypnotise voyons !

- Je préfère la faire souffrir… »

Katherine ouvrit soudain les yeux et grimaça.

« C'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez alors que je vous ait invités ?

- Crache le morceau Katerina ou je t'hypnotise.

- Oh, Niklaus est de mauvaise humeur… Très bien. Le papier avec l'adresse est dans ma poche. Mais je veux ma liberté en échange…

- Non, répondit Klaus froidement. Rebekah, torture-la mais ne la tue pas. Si elle nous a donné une fausse adresse on le lui fera regretter. Caroline, tu viens avec moi.

- Je vais en prendre soin, assura Rebekah avec un immense sourire sadique. »

* * *

Caroline ne comprenait plus rien. Katherine, LA Katherine Pierce, venait de leur remettre avec le sourire l'adresse où elle cachait sa monnaie d'échange pour sa liberté… Il y avait forcement un piège quelque part. Il était impossible que ce soit si simple…

La belle blonde croisa le regard de Klaus qui confirma ses craintes : lui aussi savait que tout cela sentait très mauvais pour eux…

Klaus et Caroline arrivèrent à l'adresse donnée par Katherine. Ils coururent jusque dans la chambre de la vampire. Commode de gauche, troisième tiroir. Klaus fouillait comme un dératé. Il finit par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Caroline resta un long moment immobile, sous le choc.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule dose de sang.

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** A tous ceux qui croyaient que ma fanfiction allait s'arrêter si facilement avec la gentille Katherine qui donne tout simplement le sang, rendez-vous au chapitre quatre, mercredi prochain…


	4. Dilemme

**Note d'auteur : ****Je voudrai d'abord tous vous remercier, que vous ayez eu le courage de lire ma fanfiction, que vous ayez pris le temps de laisser un commentaire qui a éclairé ma journée ou que vous ayez passé la semaine à échanger des messages privés avec moi (et oui, ça a vraiment été fait). Je crois que je dois m'arrêter là sinon je vais continuer encore longtemps…Donc, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rebekah enfonça le poignard dans le genou de Katherine. Elle était celle des trois qui était la moins fâchée contre le double d'Elena et donc celle qui avait, en la torturant, le moins de chance de la tuer. Caroline était persuadée que Klaus allait garder le sang d'Elena pour créer un nouvel hybride tandis que Klaus était en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur : sauver la mère de Caroline et, de ce fait, la rendre heureuse et redevable mais pas forcément amoureuse ou créer un nouvel hybride qui sera avec lui pour l'éternité et perdre définitivement Caroline ? La seule solution pour sortir de cette impasse aurait été de trouver une autre dose de sang mais Katherine n'était pas vraiment coopérative…

Katherine poussa un cri de douleur.

« Et si vous vous contentiez juste de m'hypnotiser pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sang plutôt que de me torturer ?

- Où serait le plaisir ? râla Rebekah.

- Katerina, dit Klaus en approchant sa pupille de celle de la vampire et en l'hypnotisant, as-tu plus de sang d'Elena ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas ! s'énerva Katherine. Je n'arrête pas de le répéter ! Maintenant éloignez cette folle furieuse de mon genou, c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'elle y plante ce maudit poignard ! »

Klaus poussa un grognement et Caroline tomba à genoux, sanglotant. Sa mère était condamnée. Il aurait suffit qu'il y ait juste une dose supplémentaire… C'était tellement rageant, tellement bête ! Avoir fait tout ça pour qu'au final il n'y ait qu'une seule et unique dose…

Rebekah détacha Katherine et Klaus lui brisa la nuque.

« A bientôt, Katerina. »

Caroline se retira pour appeler Bonnie :

« Care ? Dis-moi que tu as le sang d'Elena !

- Je l'ai, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bonnie, paniquée.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule dose.

- Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire ! J'ai trouvé les deux sorcières qui maintiennent le sort. Elles sont complètement épuisées, elles ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Et si le sort est levé alors ta mère va mourir !

- Je sais Bonnie ! Je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? S'il n'y a pas plus de sang je ne peux pas l'inventer !

Caroline était au bord de la crise de nerf et, malheureusement, elle déversait toute sa rancœur sur Bonnie.

- Bon Dieu Caroline ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

- Putain Bonnie ma mère va mourir parce que je suis complètement incapable, excuse-moi de culpabiliser un peu !

- Donc toi quand tu te sens coupable tu me gueules dessus ? s'énerva Bonnie. Ça fait deux jours que je me bats avec deux sorcières surpuissantes pour maintenir ta mère en vie je te rappelle !

Caroline se remit à pleurer, encore plus fort que la première fois. Elle allait devenir folle…

- Je suis tellement désolée Bonnie mais là j'en peux vraiment plus. Entre Tyler et ma mère ça fait beaucoup trop d'un coup, sanglota-t-elle.

- Eteins tes émotions.

- Non, jamais. Je ne peux pas me perdre moi-même.

- Alors tu dois convaincre Klaus de te donner la dose de sang. Ta mère ne peut plus attendre et tu ne survivras pas si elle meurt.

- Il n'est pas stupide. Il se doute bien que si je deviens tout à coup mielleuse ce sera pour le remède. Je suis tellement impuissante!

- Reviens-vite à Mystic Falls, alors. Pour au moins lui dire au revoir. »

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'hôtel Rebekah et Klaus étaient en pleine guerre fratricide. Ils devaient reprendre l'avion le plus tôt possible et Rebekah avait encore quatre valises à ranger…

« Rassure-moi Bekah et dis-moi que tu n'as pas sincèrement emmené _six_ paires de ballerines !

- J'ai préféré être prévoyante…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Klaus en brandissant un manteau de ski. On partait pour Rome pas pour l'Alaska !

- Tu ne comptes pas donner le sang d'Elena à Caroline, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rebekah, détournant ainsi son frère de ses vêtements.

- Non, lâcha Klaus du bout des lèvres.

- Parce que je sais très bien tout ce que tu es capable de faire pour elle. J'ai quitté Stefan pour t'aider dans ta quête parce que je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes hybrides mais pas pour Caroline !

- Je sais bien.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes quelque chose ?

- Malheureusement beaucoup trop de choses… Qu'il n'y ait qu'une dose. Et de ne pas avoir pu dormir dans la même chambre d'hôtel que Caroline… Mais je suppose que je suis content pour mon futur hybride.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête là ? Tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'air heureux comme une personne normale ?

- Caroline…. soupira-t-il.

- Je sais. Mais tu t'en remettras. Je crois que parfois il faut faire des choix et se concentrer sur le rentable.

- C'est comme ça que tu considères la chose ? Tu veux que je choisisse ce qui me rapportera le plus ? Mais si j'avais fait ça dès le début je serai resté avec Elijah et pas avec toi Bekah ! lâcha méchamment Klaus. Tu es un très mauvais rapport qualité/prix !

- Ok, on a tous un peu les nerfs. Toi tu ne veux pas que ta chère Caroline souffre mais c'est inévitable, cette fille passe son temps à souffrir ! Elle est tellement sensible !

- Exactement comme toi. Elle a un cœur, elle aussi.

- C'est une simple remarque ou une attaque détournée ?

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que si tu avais été dans mon cas tu n'aurais pas choisi Stefan !

- Je ne te le dirai pas parce que moi j'aurai fait le mauvais choix !

- Raconte-moi tout, Bekah. Dis-moi quel est le bon choix ! cria-t-il. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire maintenant !

Rebekah continua de le fixer en silence.

- Nik, murmura-t-elle soudain. Il n'y a pas de bon choix. »

Elle se détourna de son frère et s'en alla. Elle ne voulait pas interférer dans sa décision. Il fallait qu'il choisisse seul, qu'il découvre ce qui comptait le plus pour lui sans aide. Elle pouvait sans peine imaginer le mal que son frère se faisait, à y repenser sans cesse. Mais c'était nécessaire.

* * *

Dans l'avion de retour à Mystic Falls Klaus s'approcha de Caroline et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne m'as même pas demandé le sang d'Elena, remarqua-t-il.

- Parce que je savais que tu ne me le donnerais pas. Même si je t'avais convaincu Rebekah ne t'aurait pas laissé gâcher tout son travail. Elle l'a fait pour toi, pas pour moi.

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Bonnie et Stefan vont attaquer les deux sorcières et les obliger à briser le sort. Ma mère se réveillera et je pourrai lui dire au revoir. Elle mourra une heure plus tard.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien-sûr. Mais moins que tu peux l'imaginer. Je t'en veux pour tes crimes. Je t'en veux pour le mal que tu as fait autour de toi. Mais est-ce que je t'en veux pour le sang d'Elena ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis déçue. Je ne réalise surtout pas tout ce que ça implique. Je vois trop ma mère comme un pilier pour accepter si facilement de la laisser partir. Est-ce que je t'en veux parce que tu gardes la seule dose de sang ? Peut-être un peu. Mais si j'avais été en position de force, comme tu l'es actuellement, je l'aurai gardé aussi.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça Caroline.

- Je sais. »

Klaus se leva et rejoignit Rebekah. Maintenant plus que jamais il se sentait complètement tiraillé. Il aurait dû écouter son cœur, mais son cœur ne battait que pour Caroline qui le lui avait déjà déchiré. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était sa famille. Et Rebekah, même si elle était là avec lui dans cet avion, était en train de s'éloigner avec Stefan. Il lui fallait un nouvel hybride, quelqu'un qui restera avec lui pour l'éternité. Il aurait vraiment aimé que la belle blonde soit cette personne mais il savait que c'était impossible. Même s'il regrettera sans doute toute sa vie son choix, sans jamais savoir si c'était le bon, il choisit de garder le sang.

* * *

Caroline entra à toute allure chez elle. Elle se jeta sur sa mère, toujours allongée sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ pour l'Italie. Caroline caressa sa joue pâle comme la mort. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa mère. Son modèle, sa plus grande protectrice, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, celle qui avait toujours était là pour elle…

Elizabeth Forbes commença à se convulser. Les sorcières venaient de briser le sort. Caroline laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui dire au revoir.

Sa mère continua de se convulser, de plus en plus fort. Caroline savait qu'elle souffrait et que c'était égoïste de sa part mais elle ne pouvait pas emporter comme souvenir de sa mère un cadavre d'une pâleur affligeante étendu sur le canapé. Elizabeth Forbes méritait mieux. La jeune fille le savait.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux après de douloureuses contractions.

« Caroline… murmura-t-elle.

- Maman, maman ! hurla la blonde.

- Je t'aime mon ange, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, non, non ! répétait Caroline, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- Tu dois… Etre forte.

- Je ne pourrai pas maman ! Pas sans toi… Tu dois rester encore avec moi ! Je t'aime trop ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant !

- Au revoir mon amour. »

Elizabeth Forbes ferma les yeux et commença à respirer douloureusement. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Caroline posa la tête sur sa poitrine et continua de pleurer abondamment. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça. Pas elle. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle ressentait la culpabilité qui l'assaillait. Elle aurait pu la sauver. Au prix d'un ultime effort elle embrassa sa mère sur le front et murmura : « Au revoir maman ».

Soudain, Klaus entra dans la pièce en vitesse vampirique, ouvrit la bouche d'Elizabeth Forbes et y fit couler le sang d'Elena. Caroline crut qu'elle hallucinait mais l'hybride reposa le flacon vide sur la table basse et le son tira Caroline de sa torpeur. Il repartit presque aussi vite vers la sortie. Caroline lui attrapa le bras juste avant qu'il sorte et le regarda à travers ses larmes

« Klaus, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle se laissa soudain tomber dans ses bras et elle pleura contre son torse. Elle était inconsolable et était sans arrêt secouée de spasme. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et la serra plus fort contre lui. Il était venu et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle était agenouillée sur le sol, seule. Elle n'avait même pas senti que Klaus était parti mais elle savait que, même si elle était toujours endormie, il avait sauvé sa mère et qu'elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

* * *

Dès que Klaus eut refermé l'imposante porte d'entrée de la maison des Mickaëlson Rebekah leva les yeux vers lui. La vampire pouvait voir sans problème la confusion de son frère. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et elle lui mit une claque monumentale qui retentit un long moment dans la grande maison silencieuse.

« Merci, Bekah. C'était vraiment utile d'en rajouter.

- Tu es stupide, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- C'est bon, je sais. A ta place je m'en irai vite fait parce que demain quand je me réveillerai je n'aurai qu'une seule envie : te planter une dague dans le cœur.

- Tu es stupide parce que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je t'avais frappé, expliqua calmement Rebekah comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait en état de supporter tes énigmes et tes reproches alors vas-y une bonne fois pour toute et après laisse-moi l'humanité pour regretter !

- Je t'ai mis cette claque parce que tu as été terriblement lent pour aller chez Caroline, idiot.»

Rebekah sourit soudain à Klaus et s'en alla rapidement le laissant seul, encore plus confus qu'avant.

* * *

Bonnie et Stefan étaient chez Caroline pour célébrer le retour à la vie d'Elizabeth Forbes. L'humeur était plutôt à la fête mais pas pour Caroline, totalement épuisée physiquement et toute retournée par la décision de Klaus. Il tenait vraiment à elle, elle en était désormais certaine. Il avait sacrifié son dernier hybride pour sa mère. Elle voulait courir pour le remercier mais elle était incapable de lâcher sa mère. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux sans arrêt à l'unisson, chacune complètement dépassée par ses émotions. Ce qu'elles venaient de vivre les avaient soudées mais également profondément remuées.

Comme Elizabeth était encore un peu fragile et avait besoin de repos Bonnie et Stefan les quittèrent rapidement. Caroline monta dans sa chambre, les pensées toutes embrouillées et dirigées vers Klaus. Elle trouva sur son lit une étrange enveloppe, sans adresse, scellée d'une trace de rouge à lèvre rouge vif.

Suivant son instinct elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une feuille d'un blanc immaculé contentant l'inscription à l'encre rouge : _It's not over_.

Caroline comprit enfin ce qui la gênait avec cette lettre. La trace de rouge à lèvre et l'inscription avait été faites avec du sang. Celui d'Elena.

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**** Vous avez été quelques uns à avoir trouvé ma fin de la dernière fois pas trop mal alors je me demande ce que vous avez pensé de celle-là… Je voudrai également m'excuser pour ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas fière du tout mais que j'ai été obligée de publier malgré tout. N'hésitez pas à venir me reprocher ma nullité en reviews ou à venir me remonter le moral de la même façon… Je me dois également de vous signaler qu'il n'y aura pas de publication mercredi prochain suite à mes vacances en Espagne donc je posterai le chapitre 5 samedi 27 en contrepartie. Après je reprendrai la publication habituelle du mercredi.**


	5. Redevable

**Note d'auteur **: **Un seul mot : Merci ! J'ai juste ajouté un petit résumé des chapitres précédents. J'espère que ce sera utile.**

Dans les précédents chapitres : Klaus, qui souhaite créer de nouveaux hybrides, et Caroline, qui veut sauver sa mère d'un sort en train de la tuer, partent en Italie pour trouver Katherine qui a conservé du sang d'Elena, seul et unique remède. Cependant il ne reste qu'une seule dose de sang. Après beaucoup d'hésitations Klaus donne le sang à la mère de Caroline et la sauve de justesse, sacrifiant ainsi son dernier hybride. Caroline trouve alors une lettre sur son lit écrite avec le sang d'Elena.

* * *

Rien ne ralentissait Caroline, ni la pluie ni le vent. Elle était déterminée à arriver chez Klaus le plus tôt possible pour le prévenir de sa découverte.

Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Dès qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait du sang d'Elena elle était partie en trombe pour prévenir l'Originel. Depuis quelques temps, elle agissait de plus en plus souvent ainsi : elle réagissait à l'instinct. Ses émotions étaient tellement embrouillées qu'au final Caroline ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait et elle était obligée d'écouter ses sens plutôt que son cœur, ce qui la perturbait énormément.

Elle arriva enfin devant chez Klaus. Quelques secondes plus tard il la rejoignit dehors.

« Caroline ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à te montrer mais il faut que je le fasse à l'intérieur. »

Curieux, il l'invita à entrer. Elle sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche. Elle l'avait emballé avec précaution pour que la pluie ne l'abîme pas trop. Elle tendit la lettre à Klaus qui l'examina et la huma avec attention.

« Le sang d'Elena, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est le sien. »

Il avait deviné avec une facilité déconcertante. Caroline avait mis un temps infiniment plus long pour comprendre alors que le sang était, elle l'aurait parié, plus frais. Peut-être que tous ses massacres avaient aiguisé les sens de l'hybride… La belle blonde guettait sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'un sourire étira les lèvres de Klaus. Tout espoir pour ses futurs hybrides n'était donc pas perdu…

Caroline se sentait étonnamment soulagée. Depuis que Klaus avait sauvé sa mère la jeune fille ressentait des sentiments indescriptibles qui la prenaient au cœur sans qu'elle en devine l'origine. Elle sentit encore ses pensées s'embrouiller.

Elle était perdue et à force de chercher trop de réponses elle se posait encore plus de questions. Ce cercle vicieux n'avait pas d'issue et ne faisait qu'aggraver son étrange sensation d'incompréhension. Il lui manquait une pièce essentielle du puzzle de ses émotions et elle savait qu'elle finirait par comprendre. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Merci Caroline, lui dit Klaus avec un sourire chaleureux, ce qui était étonnant venant d'un tueur en série.

- C'était normal que je te prévienne après ce que tu as fait…

C'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient de cet épisode depuis qu'il avait eu lieu et un silence gêné s'installa. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il regrettait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Et bien je suppose que Katerina a encore quelques petits secrets à me révéler… Je sais que s'il reste du sang je le trouverai.

- Alors bonne chance. Je ferai mieux de rentrer, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle quitta la demeure avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle sentait que le moment où elle allait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si perdue approchait. Elle allait très bientôt finir le puzzle et elle avait peur de voir ce qu'il représentait.

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et ouvrit sa boîte à gants pour en sortir un mouchoir. Une feuille vola hors de la boîte et tomba, face cachée, sur le siège passager. Caroline retint son souffle. Soit le destin était sacrément sadique et s'acharnait sur elle et cette feuille prédisait une catastrophe, soit il s'agissait de la dernière pièce du puzzle. Caroline se demanda quelle proposition était la pire et elle réalisa que le seul moyen de le savoir était de retourner le papier.

Elle tendit une main hésitante et, rassemblant tout son courage, découvrit le papier. Elle poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en enfonçant sa manche dans sa bouche. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

Elle avait beau chercher une raison logique qui pourrait expliquer la présence du dessin que Klaus avait fait d'elle après le bal des Mickaëlson dans sa voiture, elle était incapable d'en trouver une. Son esprit tout entier était obnubilé par autre chose. Elle venait de saisir. Tous les éléments venaient enfin de se mettre en place et elle savait désormais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle devait faire tout de suite. Elle était bien plus que reconnaissante envers Klaus, c'était désormais évident. Il n'y avait pas que ça, c'était tellement plus subtil ! Elle lui était redevable.

Elle sortit en trombe de sa voiture et se précipita de nouveau vers la maison. Klaus l'attendait, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Caroline aurait parié qu'il savait qu'elle allait revenir. Mais elle se doutait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi et qu'il allait être un peu surpris…

Elle se posta juste en face de lui, écarta une mèche de cheveu mouillée qui lui tombait devant le visage, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui assura :

« Je veux partir avec toi à la recherche du sang d'Elena. »

* * *

L'Originel fixa un long moment Caroline en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille le surprenait mais là, il devait avouer qu'elle avait fait fort !

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d'un silence perturbant.

- Donc… Tu as vraiment dit ça sérieusement ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si c'était une simple question de logique.

- Et pourquoi souhaiterais-tu venir ? la questionna-t-il un peu perdu.

- C'est ma façon à moi de te remercier pour ma mère. Je me sens redevable et c'est la meilleure façon de m'acquitter de ma dette. Et je crois qu'un peu d'action me ferait du bien après l'épisode Tyler…

- Un peu d'action ? Nous venons de traverser le monde pour pourchasser un vampire centenaire !

- Oui mais je considère que nous avons échoué et je sais combien tu détestes l'échec…

- Caroline faisait allusion à l'irrésistible envie qu'avait Klaus de planter un pieu dans le cœur de Katherine. Enfin, encore plus envie que d'habitude.

- Je refuse que tu viennes, déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Quoi ? s'écria Caroline, qui était déjà prête à faire ses baguages.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Si tu pars alors que je reste à Mystic Falls je serai largement plus en danger, remarqua-t-elle. Alors que si je suis avec toi, _vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre_, susurra-t-elle en insistant bien sur les horaires, il ne pourra rien m'arriver… n'est-ce pas ? »

Klaus avala difficilement sa salive. Il était déjà à la base très tenté par la proposition de Caroline mais alors là… L'avoir avec lui tout le temps… C'était une sorte de rêve éveillé ! Et puis, elle avait l'air vraiment décidée à venir. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à la forcer à passer du temps avec lui… Oui, si son imagination prenait le dessus il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser qu'elle vienne ! Il s'en serait beaucoup voulu d'avoir à la décevoir… Et de se décevoir par la même occasion !

« Très bien, love. Va faire tes valises. Prends plutôt des affaires légères et pratiques comme des joggings. Je ne pense pas que des talons soient véritablement indispensables !

Caroline offrit un immense sourire à Klaus qui fut persuadé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision et qui dû lutter contre l'envie de prendre la belle blonde dans ses bras.

- Mais si nous retournons dans des bals ou…

- Alors je t'en achèterai. Des milliers s'il le faut.

- Je suppose que tous les détails sont réglés alors.

- Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. Je pense qu'une petite préparation s'impose… »

Caroline se contenta d'acquiescer et monta dans sa voiture, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elle attrapa le dessin de Klaus qui était toujours sur le siège et le coinça entre son rétroviseur et son par brise. Elle était parée.

Klaus laissa son cœur se calmer. Caroline le mettait toujours dans tous ses états et la forte attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle au début s'était transformée en quelque chose de mille fois plus puissant et intense. Il devait sans cesse se retenir pour ne pas serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était devenue sa priorité, la chose la plus importante pour lui.

* * *

Rebekah remarqua Klaus qui était resté dehors à fixer l'endroit que Caroline avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. La vampire originelle ne put résister à l'envie de l'embêter un petit peu :

« Bien joué, frérot. Vraiment, le félicita-t-elle.

- Va-t-en Rebekah. Je savoure ma victoire là.

- Je sais. Savourons-la ensemble. Je sais bien que notre dernière conversation à ce propos a été un petit peu tendue…

- Tu veux dire quand tu m'as giflé ? Je m'en souviens très bien, un chouette moment d'ailleurs…

- Tu ne te concentres que sur le négatif. Pour une fois que je soutiens ! Même si c'était terriblement prévisible et un peu dramatique sur les bords…

- Est-ce que tu comptes me faire des reproches jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne ?

- Non, il s'agissait juste d'une analyse de la situation. Je me rends compte que ce que tu as attendu pendant mille ans c'était quelqu'un comme Caroline. Non, en fait c'était elle.

- Tu me crois si sentimental ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis depuis dix minutes sous la pluie à me remémorer les paroles de Caroline Forbes en boucle…

- Comment… ? demanda Klaus.

- Je suis passée par là tellement de fois que je ne peux même pas les compter. Mais pour toi c'est tout nouveau, non ? Ressentir des choses ? Etre heureux juste parce qu'elle est là ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses j'ai déjà ressenti de l'amour. Notamment pour toi, petite sœur. A force de passer mon temps à te protéger j'ai fini par te supporter… C'est juste que cette fois c'est plus…

- Intense ? Oui, je sais. Elle te rend plus humain. Déjà, tu sacrifies ce que tu pensais être ton dernier hybride pour sa mère. Elle t'est redevable, elle est heureuse et tu montes beaucoup dans son estime. Jusque là c'est une réaction normale de sa part. Par contre pour toi je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ton dernier hybride pour elle ? Là tu m'impressionnes ! J'ai cru jusqu'à la fin que tu allais prendre une décision normale. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre sa mère, se justifia Klaus.

- Le Klaus d'avant ne se serait même pas posé la question… Je crois que je te préfère en gros nounours dégoulinant de sentiments et de gentillesse !

- Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu extrême par hasard ?

- Sans doute… Je continue mon analyse, veux-tu ? Donc, toi tu n'as plus d'hybride et elle est toute heureuse avec sa mère. Bref, toi tu te fais avoir comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Caroline.

Klaus grinça des dents. Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion plusieurs fois mais prononcé à haute voix par Rebekah c'était encore plus violent.

- Mais là, continua la blonde, retournement de situation. Elle débarque ici avec l'enveloppe mystère faite avec le sang d'Elena. Ce qui signifierait qu'il y ait d'autre sang quelque part et donc une autre chance de créer des hybrides. Et comme par hasard la première réaction de Caroline est de te l'apprendre…

- Tu es _vraiment_ obligée de faire cette voix off de série télé ? Tu sais cette affreuse voix qui dit : « Précédemment à Mystic Falls, le mystère autour du sang d'Elena s'épaissit… En reste-t-il vraiment ? Ne s'agit-il que d'une fausse piste ?»

- C'est moi ou tu serais presque drôle ? Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qui a décidé Caroline à venir avec toi ?

- Tu veux dire quand elle est revenue comme une furie de sa voiture et qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait m'aider à trouver le sang d'Elena ? Bien-sûr que si je veux savoir. Tu l'as hypnotisée ? proposa-t-il sarcastiquement.

- J'ai glissé dans sa voiture le dessin que tu avais fait d'elle. Celui sur lequel tu avais marqué « _Thank you for your honesty_ » ou un truc aussi amoureux transi…

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'exclama Klaus, profondément choqué.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'ai donné un sacré coup de main quand-même… Tu pourrais me dire merci au moins !

- Mais… Elle l'avait gardé ? demanda Klaus, un sourire de ravissement plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment bizarre quand tu souris comme ça ? On dirait que tu es… presque gentil… Et oui, elle l'avait toujours. En bonne place sur son armoire.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné ma journée…

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir finir mon analyse scientifique à la fin ?

- Oui, vas-y et dépêche toi parce qu'elle va bientôt revenir et je voudrai éviter qu'elle me voit trempé comme ça.

- Donc, elle arrive et elle t'annonce qu'elle veut aller avec toi à l'autre bout du monde courir des risques pour que tu puisses créer de nouveaux hybrides. Et là, toi, tout naturellement, tu refuses catégoriquement ! Alors laisse-moi te poser une question : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- C'était dangereux…

Rebekah le regarda d'un air consterné. Elle avait toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui mais là, elle en resta bouche-bée. Sa stupidité était affligeante !

- Heureusement, elle a su jouer avec habilité de ses charmes parce que tu as bien failli partir sans elle !

- Bon, elle vient donc pas la peine de me regarder comme si je venais encore d'assassiner quelqu'un…

- Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée, notamment en volant le dessin dans sa chambre et en le mettant dans sa voiture, j'aurai bien aimé que tu te montres un peu plus enthousiaste !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? finit par demander Klaus.

- Parce que, même si ça a l'air de te passer complètement au-dessus de la tête, moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux et comme elle a l'air de te rendre heureux… Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Et si je dois vraiment avoir une amie disons qu'elle sera la moins pire. Maintenant va préparer ton petit voyage en tête à tête avec elle. Il vaut mieux pour toi que ce soit parfait…

- En tête à tête ? Cela signifie que tu ne viens pas ?

- En effet. Je viens tout juste de retrouver Stefan et nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Oui, Klaus voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Malheureusement !

- Je sens que je vais vomir, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Et puis, j'imagine que s'il doit se passer quelque chose avec Caroline il vaudra mieux que je ne sois pas là… Tu lui avais promis de lui montrer tout ce que le monde a à offrir j'imagine qu'il est temps.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda Klaus, un peu paniqué.

- Vis-à-vis de Caroline ? Et bien il y a deux solutions. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler elle est perturbée et donc elle a besoin de soutien. Toi tu seras là, toujours là pour elle. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à l'aider…

- Je ne pourrai pas profiter de sa faiblesse !

- Oui mais si tu attends qu'elle aille mieux pour qu'elle tombe follement amoureuse de toi tu risques de devoir attendre plusieurs siècles… Pas que je considère que tu sois vraiment mal barré mais bon…

Rebekah le gratifia d'une petite moue de désillusion. Elle adorait torturer son frère, c'était un plaisir sans limite pour elle…

- J'attendrai.

- Tu n'auras plus jamais une occasion pareille, c'est tout ce que je dis…

- La deuxième solution ?

- Elle a peur de tomber de nouveau amoureuse et donc elle refuse catégoriquement d'avoir la moindre chose à voir avec toi.

- Et comment est-ce que je saurai ?

- Quand elle arrêtera de se passer en boucle les messages de l'autre abruti, ce sera un bon signe. »

Klaus regarda un petit moment Rebekah en silence. Il venait de demander des conseils amoureux à sa sœur. Et pire que tout, il ne les avait pas trouvés mauvais… Ce qui était un très mauvais signe étant donné le désastre qu'était la vie sentimentale de Rebekah !

Étrangement, Klaus n'avait ni envie de l'étrangler ni envie de l'assassiner. Il avait même envie de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras pour la remercier mais il écarta bien vite cette idée. Il était la créature la plus fascinante que le monde ait jamais connue, pas un adolescent boutonneux enfin !

Klaus ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et léger. Il connaissait l'effet que Caroline avait sur lui. Après tout il l'aimait, et ce de plus en plus à chaque instant. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple décision de sa part puisse le mettre dans un tel état d'euphorie. Pourtant, l'hybride n'avait qu'à y penser pour se sentir instantanément bien. Il avait le vertige rien que de songer à tout ce que représenter de partir avec Caroline pour une durée indéterminée. L'avoir avec lui tout le temps, dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle, lui faire découvrir les merveilles du monde… Il n'était plus vraiment pressé de trouver le sang d'Elena !

Malgré tout, Klaus connaissait Katherine et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Il se promit de protéger Caroline à tout prix.

* * *

Klaus tendit une tasse de thé à Caroline qui l'accepta avec gratitude. Elle était recroquevillée sous une couverture moelleuse sur le canapé du salon des Mickaëlson et elle tombait de fatigue. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants et l'avait enfin sortie de l'état de torpeur dans lequel sa rupture violente avec Tyler l'avait plongée.

Klaus déroula sur la table basse une immense carte du monde très détaillée.

« Le but, pour le moment, c'est de trouver Katerina. Je veux savoir si elle n'était vraiment pas au courant pour le sang d'Elena et j'ai aussi très envie de la torturer.

- Est-ce que tu as envisagé qu'elle ait pu résister à l'hypnose ? Comme mon père…

- C'est impossible, comment aurait-elle pu s'entraîner ?

- Elijah ? proposa Caroline.

- Je ne suis pas sûr… Mon frère ne peut pas être un traître à ce point…

- Alors elle était sous verveine ?

- C'est plus probable. Mais elle avait l'air d'être hypnotisée…

- Il faut avouer qu'elle est bonne comédienne…

- Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle elle fasse tout ça. Elle ne s'est pas laissée délibérément torturée et elle ne nous a pas donné une dose de sang par hasard. Et elle a encore moins relancé la chasse avec cette lettre parce qu'elle en avait envie…

- Tu t'avances un peu trop si tu veux mon avis… La lettre n'est pas forcément d'elle. Elle n'a pas obligatoirement d'autre sang…

- Et bien nous le saurons lorsque nous l'aurons attrapée…»

Klaus planta une punaise rouge sur l'état de Virginie et une autre sur l'Italie.

« Bon, les Etats-Unis, on oublie. Même l'Amérique du Nord en fait… J'imagine que son premier réflexe a été de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'Europe…. Donc… Pour moi, il ne reste que trois solutions : l'Amérique du Sud, l'Océanie et l'Asie.

- Et on fait comment pour choisir ?

- On attend l'appel de mes sources ou on choisit au hasard. »

Caroline ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise. Au hasard ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'idée qu'elle s'était faite d'une chasse au vampire menée par Klaus…

Mais à ce moment l'hybride reçut un message et il sourit à Caroline :

« Sydney, love ? »

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Chapitre 6 mercredi 1er mai…**


	6. Sydney

**Note d'auteur**** : Je voudrai tous vous remercier pour avoir lu ma fic, y avoir laissé un commentaire ou l'avoir suivie. **

**Dans les chapitres précédents**** : Caroline a trouvé une lettre faite avec le sang d'Elena ce qui laisse une chance à Klaus de créer de nouveaux hybrides. Caroline, se sentant, redevable décide de l'accompagner et ils partent donc pour Sydney, première étape de leur chasse à Katherine et au sang d'Elena.**

* * *

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner une raison valable pour faire une chose aussi stupide ? » Criait la voix de Bonnie de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Non, Caroline n'était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer calmement à sa meilleure amie pourquoi elle partait pour Sydney avec Klaus. C'était un petit peu plus compliqué qu'il y paraissait… Elle avait raconté à tout le monde qu'elle y allait pour arrêter de se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de l'hybride sacrifié. Evidement il y avait de cela. Mais elle y allait aussi parce qu'elle voulait oublier définitivement Tyler et qu'avec Klaus elle n'y pensait jamais. Elle y allait également parce qu'elle avait envie de voir le monde et que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Et peut-être qu'une partie d'elle, une toute petite partie, avait envie de passer du temps avec Klaus.

Evidement elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Bonnie…

« Ma décision est déjà prise Bonnie.

- Et ta mère accepte vraiment que tu partes en Australie ? Avec Klaus en plus ?

- Evidement. Il lui a sauvé la vie je te rappelle ! »

La belle blonde coupa rapidement court à la conversation. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'avoir à s'expliquer, encore et encore. Elle partait un point c'était tout. Elle aurait aimé que les personnes auxquelles elle tenait la comprennent mais Elena venait de partir avec Damon loin de Mystic Falls et désormais les conversations des deux amies ne tournaient plus qu'autour du couple et du bonheur de la brune. Quant à Matt et Bonnie, ils n'avaient pas traversé tout ce qu'elle avait traversé récemment et ne saisissaient pas le besoin qu'elle avait de changer d'air.

Caroline avait l'impression que personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas puisqu'elle-même ne savait pas précisément où elle en était. Seul Stefan restait. Leur amitié était un phare dans la tempête et Caroline en avait actuellement énormément besoin. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que Rebekah et lui viendraient très bientôt les aider dans leur recherche de Katherine. Ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble et Caroline n'avait pas vu Stefan aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Le fantôme d'Elena commençait à s'éloigner lentement de lui.

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion Caroline et Klaus s'assirent, cette fois-ci à côté. La belle blonde étouffa un bâillement.

« Tu peux dormir si tu le souhaites…

- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à dormir justement !

- C'est à cause du décalage horaire. Regarde-moi ces cernes que tu as… »

Klaus posa son index sur une des cernes de Caroline et suivit sa trace. Elle lui sourit, détourna la tête, la posa sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour cacher son trouble. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se demander pourquoi Klaus lui avait fait cet effet et préféra s'endormir. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard… Ou peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle oublie comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'une chose étrange ou déplaisante lui arrivait. Elle se protégeait comme elle le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard elle découvrit Klaus penché au-dessus d'elle qui la fixait avec attention. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et il lui mit la main sur la bouche :

« Chut ! C'est moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à me fixer comme ça ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je te regardais dormir, avoua-t-il.

- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu as fait autre chose du voyage que de me regarder dormir…

- J'ai dû cligner des yeux une ou deux fois. »

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et Klaus explosa de rire.

« Je plaisantais. Tu as juste bougé dans ton sommeil alors je me suis assuré que tout allait bien.

- Oh… »

La jeune fille se sentit rassurée. Klaus n'était donc pas un pervers qui l'épiait pendant son sommeil… C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non, mentit-elle. »

En vérité elle avait revécu en rêve la scène où elle avait découvert Tyler avec une autre. Même si cet épisode remontait déjà à plus de deux mois elle en gardait un souvenir très marquant. Si elle arrivait généralement à contrôler ses pensées le jour, particulièrement en présence de Klaus, la nuit elle faisait encore et toujours le même cauchemar.

Pourtant Caroline commençait à noter des améliorations. Déjà, elle ne se réveillait plus plusieurs fois par nuit trempée de sueur et paniquée. Ce temps là était fini, elle le savait. Ensuite ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Tyler étaient totalement partis et elle avait commencé à recoller avec application les morceaux de son cœur. Et faire ce voyage était pour elle une des colles les plus fortes qu'elle connaisse.

« Combien de temps de vol nous reste-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moins d'une heure. Tu as beaucoup dormi.

- En effet ! Je crois que je vais appeler Stefan. Mais avant, quel est le programme à Sydney ?

- Une de mes sources y a vu Katherine donc c'est l'occasion d'avoir une explication avec elle. Et il se trouve que nous sommes désormais à la recherche de deux clés.

- Des clés maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de code secret ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Pas tout à fait. Je suppose que ces deux clés combinées donnent accès au sang d'Elena. Ou à autre chose qui inquiète Katherine au point de nécessiter double protection…

- Donc, il faut qu'on les trouve…

- Il faut aussi que l'on découvre qui t'a envoyé la lettre faite avec le sang d'Elena, nous devons bien-sûr découvrir qui possède encore du sang et, évidement, le lui prendre.

- Je crois que je suis démoralisée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous avons tout notre temps, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Caroline appela Stefan et entendit une voix féminine répondre :

« Rebekah ? C'est Caroline.

- Oh. Hey ! Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

- Oui, oui, pas de soucis. Je voulais juste appeler pour savoir comment ça allait de votre côté.

- Et bien ça va pour le mieux. On profite de notre toute nouvelle vie de couple et c'est vraiment… Agréable.

- J'imagine ! Vous êtes toujours à Mystic Falls ?

- Non, nous vivons désormais dans un aéroport.

- Pardon ? s'écria Caroline.

- Et bien c'est une demande expresse de Nik pour que nous puissions venir vous rejoindre à tout moment.

- Mais… C'est sale et inconfortable !

- Et bien disons que nous avons… aménagé l'espace. C'est un logement à peu près correct maintenant.

- L'aéroport, répéta Caroline. Il vous fait dormir à l'aéroport…

- Oui, en effet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous allons très bien. Vous arrivez bientôt ?

- Dans une demi-heure je pense.

- Vous avez un programme chargé ?

- Sauver le monde, entre autre.

- J'espère que Nik prendra le temps de te faire visiter. Cette ville est juste magique !

- Oh j'imagine ! Sydney, l'Australie… murmura Caroline d'une voix rêveuse.

- Et il faut absolument qu'il t'emmène voir l'Opéra de Sydney !

- L'Opéra ? s'exclama Caroline. Ce serait tellement…

- Impressionnant ? proposa Rebekah. Oui. J'ai vu ce monument de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois je ressens la même émotion.

- Pour moi ce serait la première fois. Mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons le temps, regretta Caroline.

- Et bien moi je crois qu'un trou vient mystérieusement de se faire dans votre emploi du temps… »

Caroline se retourna et découvrit Klaus adossé contre le hublot, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Oui, il était sûr de trouver le temps de faire plaisir à Caroline. Mais il souriait surtout parce que sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte les deux blondes étaient en train d'avoir une conversation et, même si Rebekah soutenait le contraire, Klaus savait que les deux jeunes filles étaient faites pour s'entendre. La vampire originelle rêvait d'une amie loyale et Caroline était la personne idéale. De son côté la belle blonde adorait le côté désinvolte de Rebekah et savait qu'un jour elles seraient de vraies amies.

* * *

Caroline fixait la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle allait partager avec Klaus d'un air perdu. Comment en était-elle arrivée à accepter qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul et unique lit dans cette pièce ? Si elle se souvenait bien il y avait eu une histoire d'impossibilité d'avoir une chambre avec deux lits et deux salles de bain et elle avait du faire un choix entre sa salle de bain ou son lit… Elle n'avait pas forcement fait le bon.

Elle effleura les draps du bout des doigts. Non, vraiment, elle avait merdé sur ce coup là… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait pu trouver des dizaines de moyens d'échapper à ça. Elle se frappa le front avec sa paume. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils trouvent Katherine avant cette nuit…

Klaus entra dans la chambre. Il avait demandé à Caroline de s'habiller de manière confortable et pratique. Il lui avait promis de l'action pour ce soir et, étonnamment, la belle blonde s'en était réjouie. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus un poids qu'autre chose pour l'hybride et elle avait hâte de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être utile.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ?

- Oui, presque. »

Caroline s'empressa de mettre ses ballerines noires. Elle attrapa rapidement sa veste couleur crème qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise et rejoignit Klaus.

« Un jean ? lui demanda-t-il. Sérieusement, tu comptes te battre en jean ?

- Toi aussi tu es en jean, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui mais moi il ne me moule pas ! Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais se retient à temps. Klaus lui attrapa la main et l'emmena jusqu'à un taxi. La voiture démarra et s'arrêta presque aussitôt dans une petite rue marchande où tous les magasins étaient fermés depuis belle lurette. Caroline avait vraiment du mal à se faire au décalage horaire : en Australie il était déjà vingt-deux heures…

Klaus toqua doucement à la porte d'une belle maison portant le numéro cinq. Un homme d'environ vingt ans, aux cheveux ébouriffés et portant un T-shirt d'un célèbre groupe de métal accompagné d'une chaîne en argent leur ouvrit.

« Klaus, quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Salut Louis. »

Apparemment les deux hommes se connaissaient et assez bien. Caroline osa se demander s'ils étaient amis puis elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Klaus et qu'il était absolument impossible qu'il ait des amis.

Le dénommé Louis les emmena à l'intérieur du bâtiment et la belle blonde réalisa, étonnée, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une maison mais plutôt d'un bar très chic où une vingtaine de personne était rassemblée. Et soudain, en voyant une femme tendre son poignet à un homme, Caroline comprit à quel point ce bar était spécial.

« C'est un bar de vampires ! s'exclama la jeune fille stupéfaite.

- Pas tout à fait, lui expliqua Louis. C'est un hôtel de vampires. Mais je suppose que Klaus t'expliquera tout cela plus en détail après. »

Louis appuya sur un bouton que Caroline n'avait pas remarqué et deux portes, camouflées à la perfection, s'ouvrirent sur un ascenseur. Klaus, qui lui tenait toujours la main, entra dedans et appuya sur le bouton correspondant au dernier étage. Louis repartit dans le bar et les laissa seuls.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Caroline et Klaus sortirent. Ils arrivèrent sur une splendide terrasse en verre où se trouvaient deux moelleux fauteuils avec une bouteille de champagne entre les deux. Et en face, ils avaient pleine vue sur l'Opéra de Sydney, tout illuminé de lumière et accompagné par de splendides fontaines.

Caroline resta sans voix et fixa Klaus, choquée.

« Ca te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Klaus… C'est splendide ! »

Et, sans plus attendre, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de droite et laissa Klaus s'installer à sa gauche. Le vampire originel lui remplit gentiment une coupe de champagne. Elle en prit une gorgée et un sourire de ravissement se plaqua sur son visage. Elle était tellement bien, assise là…

« Alors, raconte-moi tout sur ce mystérieux hôtel qui possède une terrasse avec vue sur l'Opéra…

- Louis, le vampire que tu as rencontré, en est le gérant depuis déjà cent ans mais l'hôtel a été crée il y a plus de trois cent ans. C'est le seul hôtel pour vampires au monde. S'il se trouve à Sydney ce n'est pas par hasard. Cette ville a été choisie par les vampires comme ville la plus sûre du monde. Ici aucun vampire n'a le droit de tuer d'humain et aucun loup-garou n'est autorisé à y entrer. Tout vampire arrivant à Sydney se doit de s'inscrire sur le registre de l'hôtel avant minuit le jour de son arrivée dans la ville. S'il ne le fait pas, il sera tué sans pitié.

- Juste pour ça ? s'étonna Caroline.

- En effet. Et si un vampire tue un humain ici il en sera de même. Mais une fois sur le registre le vampire peut rester à l'hôtel où il pourra boire le sang d'humains consentants sans jamais les tuer. Et l'hypnose est interdite.

- Une ville sûre ? Mais quel est l'intérêt pour les vampires? demanda Caroline, intriguée par le concept.

- Ils peuvent y mettre leurs familles à l'abri ou des personnes auxquelles ils tiennent. Et disons que n'y voir aucun loup-garou ne leur déplaît pas.

- Mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas dans cet hôtel alors?

- S'inscrire sur le registre suffit, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Donc, pourquoi sommes-nous là si ce n'est pas pour l'hôtel ?

- Parce qu'on peut voir l'Opéra et que tu en avais envie, répondit Klaus avec un sourire charmeur.

- Evidement, ironisa Caroline. Mais je posais la question sérieusement.

- Parce que tout vampire doit venir s'inscrire sur le registre le jour de son arrivée et ce avant minuit. Même Katherine Pierce…

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle va venir ici… »

Caroline sourit à Klaus et finit sa coupe de champagne. Il la resservit immédiatement. La belle blonde avait complètement changé de comportement vis-à-vis de lui et il commençait à espérer. Il savait qu'il la troublait et n'hésitait pas à jouer dessus.

« Est-ce que tu vas emmener ta mère ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que ça pourrait vraiment être bien pour elle mais elle est tellement attachée à Mystic Falls que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de partir en Australie. Et elle s'est très bien habituée au surnaturel finalement…

- C'est vrai qu'elle est assez imperturbable.

- Elle est géniale, sourit Caroline. »

Elle adorait parler à Klaus, surtout comme ça. Elle réalisait qu'avec lui elle pouvait discuter de toutes sortes de sujets. Quand il lui parlait de Rebekah elle entendait dans sa voix à quel point il aimait sa petite sœur et c'était vraiment touchant.

« J'espère que Rebekah et toi allaient très bientôt devenir amies.

- Je crois que c'est en bonne voie, assura Caroline. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, avoua Klaus, provoquant le trouble de Caroline.

- Et tu espères retrouver Stefan, non ?

- Disons que nous pourrions former un quatuor assez phénoménal ensemble.

- Oui, j'imagine, lança Caroline en riant. »

Le portable de Caroline bipa. Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans pour trouver l'appareil. Elle se figea soudain et regarda Klaus terrifiée.

« Love ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle lui tendit toute tremblante l'enveloppe d'un blanc immaculé scellée par une trace de rouge à lèvre faite avec du sang qu'elle venait de découvrir dans son sac. Exactement identique à la précédente.

Klaus ouvrit la lettre sans hésiter et trouva à l'intérieur un message fait avec le même sang que la trace : « _Wrong place_ ».

« Katherine n'est pas là, murmura Caroline, réalisant tout ce que la découverte de cette lettre impliquait.

- La lettre n'est pas obligatoirement une piste fiable, remarqua l'hybride.

- Mais il sera minuit dans dix minutes. Il est pratiquement impossible que Katherine arrive maintenant… Si elle avait été à Sydney elle serait déjà venue se présenter ici. Elle n'est pas là, Klaus. Ta source s'est trompée. »

La déception était visible sur leurs deux visages, déjà marqués par la fatigue et la tension et toute trace de l'instant de bonheur qu'ils venaient de partager avait disparu.

« Comment est-ce que cette lettre a bien pu arriver dans mon sac ? demanda soudain Caroline, paniquée. Est-ce que quelqu'un nous suit ?

- Si c'est le cas, tout ce que cette personne cherche c'est nous disperser et nous inquiéter.

- Et bien c'est réussi ! Je me suis promenée avec une lettre faite du sang de ma meilleure amie ! Et le mystère est de plus en plus épais ! On n'avance à rien là Klaus… »

Caroline était complètement démotivée alors qu'il y avait quelques instants elle était au comble du bonheur.

Klaus entoura ses épaules de son bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux. Une étrange odeur de sang frais vint soudain chatouiller ses narines et elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, lui chuchota Klaus à l'oreille. »

Ils s'approchèrent tout deux du bord de la terrasse avec la plus grande discrétion et regardèrent en contrebas. Un vampire à la peau mate et à l'imposante carrure était en train de boire le sang d'une femme juste sous leur terrasse.

« Mark… murmura Klaus, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je crois que nous venons de trouver la première clé ! »

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**** Je vous promets de l'action dans le prochain chapitre qui sera disponible dès mercredi prochain. Caroline va se réveiller et je pense qu'il est temps parce que depuis le début elle ne fait pas grand-chose, c'est plutôt Klaus qui commande…**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou même vos théories sur la suite si vous en avez (j'y répondrai avec plaisir) dans le rectangle bleu prévu à cet effet juste en dessous…**


	7. La première clé

**Note d'auteur :**** Merci à tous d'être toujours là, ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être totalement nulle en écriture…**

**Dans les chapitres précédents**** : Stefan et Rebekah sont toujours à Mystic Falls tandis que Caroline et Klaus sont à Sydney pour retrouver Katherine et, tant qu'à faire, le sang d'Elena. Ils recherchent également deux clés et au moment où ils réalisent que Katherine n'est pas en Australie Klaus reconnait un certain Mark, qui d'après lui, posséderait la première clé…**

* * *

« Mark est un vampire d'une soixantaine d'années complètement asservi à Katerina. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle et elle se contente de le traiter en esclave.

- Katherine lui fait assez confiance pour lui donner une de ses clés? s'étonna Caroline.

- Sans nul doute. Il ne la trahira jamais et elle le sait.

- Donc, il faut que l'on le neutralise.

- Et ce avant qu'il entre dans l'hôtel et qu'il s'inscrive sur le registre…

- J'y vais, lâcha Caroline d'un ton sans appel.

- Pardon ? s'écria l'hybride.

- La chasse est relancée, Klaus. Depuis le début je ne suis qu'un poids pour toi mais cette fois je veux servir à quelque chose. Laisse-moi faire.

- Mark est presque aussi vicieux que Katherine, je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de lui et encore moins seule !

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu l'as déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Donc, il se souviendra de toi ?

- Oui.

- Et il risque de ne pas te laisser approcher ?

Klaus se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

- J'imagine sans problème qu'il est du genre à s'intéresser aux jolies vampires, non ?

- Caroline… la prévint Klaus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez belle pour qu'il essaye de me draguer ?

- Il en est hors de question !

- Dommage, parce que je ne demande pas ton avis… »

La belle blonde monta sur la petite barrière qui entourait le balcon. Elle n'avait qu'à sauter pour se retrouver juste à côté de Mark. Elle se tourna vers Klaus, lui offrit un sourire ravageur, plia sur ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan et s'élança dans le vide.

Caroline se réceptionna à la perfection et, en jetant un regard à droite, découvrit Mark qui la fixait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Il n'était donc pas totalement asservi à Katherine…

« Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, lui lança-t-elle comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle saute du haut d'un immeuble de douze étages.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, lui assura-t-il. Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ?

Caroline rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

- Du douzième étage.

- Bagarre ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Petit ami barbant. »

Caroline pouvait presque sentir Klaus grimacer ce qui la fit sourire avec espièglerie. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui jouait avec lui…

« Je crois que lui, je ne le verrai plus, ajouta-t-elle en explosant de rire.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes seule ?

- Je le suis et ce depuis trente secondes.

- Vous êtes un sacré phénomène ! Vous sautez souvent du haut des immeubles ?

- A chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. J'aime les sensations fortes, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. »

Klaus, qui observait toujours la scène depuis la terrasse, grinça des dents. Il trouvait Caroline absolument parfaite dans son rôle et regretta amèrement qu'elle ne lui sorte pas ce genre de petit numéro… En attendant, la jeune fille était désormais à la distance parfaite pour attaquer son adversaire par surprise.

« Vous êtes américaine ? demanda soudain Mark.

- En effet. De New-York, ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Caroline était désormais assez proche de lui pour sentir son haleine empestée par l'alcool.

- Et vous, vous êtes allemand, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Mark.

- Bianca, mentit Caroline sans la moindre gène. Vous êtes vampire depuis longtemps ?

- Sans nul doute depuis plus longtemps que vous.

- Je crois pourtant que je sais plus de choses que vous… »

Sans prévenir Caroline lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit. Elle se plaça dans le dos de Mark et enfonça son genou dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, tout cela en une fraction de seconde.

« Wow. Tout doux, beauté.

- Je vais t'apprendre deux trois trucs, mon vieux, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. De un, je ne suis pas seulement une jolie fille. De deux, tu ne devrais vraiment pas boire autant… Tes reflexes sont beaucoup trop lents ! »

Mark se pencha soudainement en avant et tira Caroline si fort qu'elle passa au dessus de son dos. La belle blonde roula à terre mais se releva aussitôt. Il venait de la mettre en colère… Elle jeta un regard très clair à Klaus, qui était prêt à sauter de la terrasse pour la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à intervenir.

Caroline se moquait éperdument qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire bien plus expérimenté qu'elle d'un mètre quatre-vingt, baraqué et surpuissant. Il était saoul, pâteux et lent, un grand avantage pour Caroline vive comme l'éclair.

Mark se jeta en vitesse vampirique sur elle et elle l'esquiva aisément. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau elle lui enfonça le poignard que Klaus lui avait fourni dans les côtes et il poussa un rugissement.

Elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui bondir dessus. Ils roulèrent un moment au sol et Caroline frappa de nouveau le vampire avec le couteau. Cette fois-ci elle l'atteignit à l'épaule et le sang se mit à gicler. Malheureusement pour elle l'arme resta plantée et Mark l'arracha. Il était désormais celui qui était en position de force.

Il se tourna vers elle, une grimace de haine plaquée sur le visage. Il saignait de l'épaule et des côtes mais la première blessure commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il lança le couteau en direction du visage de Caroline et elle eut juste le temps de se baisser. L'arme vint se planter dans l'herbe à côté de la belle blonde. Elle se précipita au sol pour la récupérer mais elle avait réagi trop tard : Mark avait déjà récupéré le poignard. Il lui écrasa au passage la main droite, lui broyant ainsi les os. Il était de nouveau armé et Caroline souffrait le martyre à cause de sa main.

Il jeta encore une fois le poignard avec force, droit vers le cœur de Caroline cette fois-ci. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Soudain Klaus apparut et arrêta le poignard en plein vol, à quelques millimètres du cœur de la belle. L'instant d'après, Mark avait Klaus dans le dos, qui lui pressait l'arme sur le cou, faisant couler un fin filet de sang.

« Merci, murmura Caroline, soulagée.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles, lui lança Klaus, des éclairs dans les yeux. Ca va ta main ? lui demanda-t-il beaucoup plus gentiment, inquiet.

- Oui, oui. Juste quelques trucs à remettre en place.

- Niklaus Mickaëlson, lâcha Mark. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

- En effet. Maintenant, la clé… »

Klaus chercha la clé mais fut incapable de la trouver. Il commença à paniquer quand il entendit un cliquetis et releva la tête. Il découvrit Caroline, une clé grise à la main.

« Je ne suis quand-même pas totalement inutile, remarqua la belle blonde.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je m'assure juste que tu restes en vie.»

Caroline rougit à la perspective de Klaus la protégeant et lui tendit la clé. Mark remua un peu, tentant de s'échapper. Klaus le plaqua violement contre le mur de l'hôtel. Il brandit le poignard, près à l'enfoncer dans le cœur du jeune homme.

« Stop ! cria Caroline.

- Love, je dois le tuer, expliqua Klaus. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ce ne soit pas toi qui sois accrochée à ce poignard…

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer et pas juste parce que je ne le veux pas mais parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il meure !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus claire ? J'ai une réputation à tenir…

- Quand Katherine apprendra que son plus fidèle serviteur est mort à Sydney, non seulement elle saura où nous sommes mais elle saura également que nous avons la première clé… Tu ferais mieux de l'hypnotiser, qu'il oublie tout. Il racontera à Katherine qu'il a encore la clé et qu'il ne nous a jamais vus…

- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Klaus. Je vais aller faire des doubles de la clé. Un pour lui, que Katherine ne se doute de rien, et trois autres copies. Une pour toi, une pour Rebekah et une que nous allons laisser ici, au cas où. Je prendrai l'original. »

Klaus hypnotisa Mark avec attention (depuis que Katherine l'avait entourloupé il était devenu méfiant) et conduisit Caroline jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel où il la confia à Louis tandis qu'il partait dans la ville australienne.

* * *

Louis s'assit au comptoir et proposa un verre de whisky à Caroline qui le rejoignit et accepta volontiers.

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant, lança-t-elle.

- J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à Mark. C'était intelligent de ta part de ne pas le tuer, remarqua le rockeur en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Merci. J'espère que ce n'était pas une erreur.

- Je ne pense pas. L'erreur aurait été de prévenir Katherine de votre position… Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Klaus ne l'a pas tué.

- Parce que ça aurait été stupide !

- Klaus tue d'abord et réfléchit ensuite…

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître… remarqua la belle blonde. Vous êtes amis ?

- Disons que nous l'avons été et que nous sommes restés en contact. Mais j'ai passé suffisamment de décennies avec lui pour savoir qu'il n'écoute pas n'importe qui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de sous-entendre ?

- Je remarque simplement qu'il t'a confié une mission essentielle pour la suite de votre expédition…

- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix…

- Oh, crois-moi, si Klaus l'avait vraiment voulu tu n'y serais pas allée ! Il te fait confiance.

- Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Klaus ne fait jamais confiance à personne. Même pas à Rebekah.

- Il fait confiance à Rebekah, assura Caroline.

- Je te parle par expérience, la contra Louis.

- Et que sais-tu des rapports entre Klaus et sa sœur ?

- Il y a deux siècles, j'étais avec Rebekah.

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée. Elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer Rebekah en couple avec Louis, l'éternel rockeur…

- Finalement ça explique beaucoup de choses…

- Par exemple ? l'interrogea le vampire avec un sourire malicieux.

- La voix de Rebekah quand elle parle de Sydney…

- Tu as parlé avec Bekah de Sydney ? s'écria Louis.

- En effet. Mais elle ne t'a jamais mentionné…

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda soudain Louis avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Rebekah et Klaus se comporte étrangement avec toi… D'où les connais-tu ?

- Ils ont chacun essayé de nous tuer, mes amis et moi, plusieurs fois. Et Klaus n'agit pas bizarrement avec moi. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude.

- Faux.

Caroline regarda Louis, un peu étonnée. Il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui.

- Je te jure qu'il a déjà essayé de me tuer. Il m'a mordu, a…

- Je sais que cette partie là est vraie, c'est la deuxième qui me pose problème.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas logique ! s'exclama Caroline.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je sais quand une personne ment. »

Cette révélation plongea Caroline dans une intense réflexion. Elle croyait Louis sans problème. Il n'avait même pas relevé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que les originaux avaient essayé de la tuer. Il était peut-être passé par là lui aussi… Mais ce qui la dérangeait c'était qu'il considérait qu'elle lui avait menti lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré que Klaus était parfaitement normal avec elle. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Caroline. Je suis perdue.

- Jolie façon de dire que tu es attirée, remarqua le vampire avec un sourire désabusé.

- Je ne suis pas attirée !

- Je te rappelle que je sais quand quelqu'un ment…

- Mais…

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, tu considères qu'il t'apprécie à quel point ? demanda Louis à la jeune fille en la fixant de ses yeux mi-malicieux mi-attentifs.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline, confuse. Peut-être trois…

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Louis en arquant un sourcil.

- Quatre ? tenta-t-elle.

- Huit, Caroline. Il est à huit. Et si tu veux mon avis, il va vers le neuf. Et de ton côté je donnerai cinq. Mais ça grandit de jours en jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Caroline ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il avait raison. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était d'une justesse incroyable et ça plaisait encore moins à la jeune fille que s'il lui avait annoncé que l'hybride se moquait royalement d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait compris que l'intérêt que Klaus lui portait crevé les yeux, même pour une personne qui n'avait pas passé trois heures avec eux… Et pire que tout, les sentiments qu'elle-même commençait à développer n'étaient pas invisibles…

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? murmura la jeune fille.

- Vous deux on dirait deux enfants qui jouent à cache-cache et qui font semblant de ne pas se trouver… C'est amusant mais aussi assez pitoyable. »

Caroline lança un regard plein de colère à Louis. Il commençait à l'énerver à force de la juger. Il n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que Klaus et elle avaient traversé ensemble. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le vampire lui devint tout à coup antipathique.

« Puisque tu sembles tout savoir mieux que tout le monde explique moi comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas encore arraché le cœur ?

- Oh, tu es vexée, se moqua Louis. Mais moi je ne fais que mettre le doigt sur les points sensibles, je ne les invente pas… »

A ce moment-là Caroline reçut un message de Klaus qui lui annonçait qu'il revenait dans quelques secondes.

« Tu vois ? demanda Louis avec une expression de triomphe.

- J'ai failli mourir il y a quelques minutes, lui rappela Caroline. Il s'assure juste que je reste en vie !»

* * *

« Bekah ? demanda la voix paniquée de Klaus.

- Nik ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Caroline ? demanda prestement Rebekah, imaginant déjà le pire.

- Bekah, Caroline a effacé tous les messages de Tyler… »

Rebekah explosa de rire. Son frère lui avait fait tellement peur.

« Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave !

- C'est grave, Bekah ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Et bien si tu commençais par retourner la voir ? proposa Rebekah en se moquant gentiment de lui. »

Klaus lui raccrocha au nez. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander de l'aide à sa petite sœur ? Il aurait dû prévoir qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller tout seul maintenant…

* * *

Lorsque Klaus entra dans le bar la première chose qu'il vit fut Caroline qui jetait le contenu de son verre de whisky sur Louis. Le rire du rockeur résonna dans tout l'hôtel ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus la jeune fille qui du coup fracassa le verre aux pieds de Louis.

La jeune fille sortit en trombe du bar, folle de rage. Elle se stoppa net en découvrant Klaus, adossé contre le mur.

« Euh… J'imagine que tu as tout vu ? demanda Caroline.

- Allons faire un tour tous les deux, proposa l'hybride. Tu m'expliqueras plus en détails pourquoi tu as sauvagement agressé Louis. »

Caroline acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux dans la rue. Klaus se plaça derrière elle, souleva ses cheveux qu'il mit sur le côté et attacha autour de son cou une discrète chaîne en argent où une toute petite clé grise pendait. Le contact du métal avec sa peau fit frissonner la vampire.

« Où est Mark ?

- Il court les rues de Sydney, parfaitement hypnotisé, avec un double de la clé.

- Parfait, sourit Caroline.

- Je crois que tu devrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence.

- C'est le problème, soupira Caroline. Il ne s'est presque rien passé ! Je me suis énervée toute seule, sans raison. Il plaisantait juste et ça m'a mis dans une colère noire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a beau tous essayer de refouler nos émotion à un moment on explose. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, love. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je crois que j'ai peur, avoua Caroline. »

Klaus se posta en face d'elle et lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« De quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, tout doucement.

- De Katherine. De la personne qui m'a envoyé les lettres. De mourir.

- Caroline, je te protégerai toujours. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

- Merci. »

Caroline vint se lover dans les bras de Klaus ce qui le fit sourire. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi. »

La jeune fille se détendit petit à petit et sa respiration se calqua sur celle de l'hybride. Elle était étonnamment bien contre lui et n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger.

Soudain, le portable de Klaus sonna. A contrecœur l'hybride décrocha et entendit la voix paniquée de Rebekah :

« Klaus ! On a un gros problème !

La communication fut soudain interrompue par un hurlement déchirant.

- C'était Stefan ! s'écria Caroline.

- Rebekah ? Rebekah ! hurla Klaus.

Un nouveau cri résonna, puis des bruissements. Enfin, Rebekah, haletante, prit la parole.

- Les Splint, Klaus. Les deux sorcières viennent de nous attaquer.

- Comment allez-vous ? s'alarma l'hybride.

- Stefan est inconscient, elles lui ont jeté un sort qui l'a évanoui. Il perd beaucoup de sang…

- Où sont-elles ?

- Parties rejoindre Katherine. Elles ont pris un avion pour Tokyo. »

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**** J'aime bien ce chapitre quand j'y pense en fait… Mais pas autant que le prochain qui est très clairement mon préféré… Il faut dire qu'il y a des passages Stebekah, Katherine est présente et fait un truc à la fois complètement fou et phénoménal, il y a de l'action, Caroline continue de se réveiller et Klaus est super avec elle… Bref, vous ne devez pas rater le chapitre 8, mercredi prochain !**


	8. L'antre du diable

**Note d'auteur **: **Mon chapitre préféré… Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis excitée et inquiète de vous le montrer !**

**Dans les chapitres précédents :** **Caroline et Klaus sont à Tokyo pour trouver Katherine et la deuxième clé. Quant à Rebekah et Stefan ils sont toujours à l'aéroport où Stefan est blessé suite à une attaque des sorcières.**

* * *

Stefan ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de Rebekah penché au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de se relever mais sa main, trop faible, ripa sur le sol et il s'effondra. Rebekah eut juste le temps de glisser sa main sous sa tête avant qu'elle heurte le sol.

«Ca va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ma vision est floue, je suis étrangement faible et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de m'écraser avec un marteau une partie du crâne.

- Je vois que tu prends la chose avec philosophie.

- Est-ce que Klaus souhaite que l'on les rejoigne à Tokyo ?

- Non, il considère que tu dois encore te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas complètement infirme non plus ! »

Pour toute réponse Rebekah brandit la compresse pleine de sang qui couvrait la tête de Stefan. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur.

« J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir me venger de ces saletés de sorcières !

- Oui et bien tu vas attendre de pouvoir tenir debout avant, ok ?

- J'adore quand tu t'occupes de moi comme ça, sourit Stefan. Tu es tellement attentive et inquiète…

- Il faut dire que tu es quand même en train de te vider de ton sang sur le sol… Et je ne voudrais surtout pas t'alarmer mais tu ne guéris absolument pas.

- Elles ont dû me jeter un sort pour que je ne puisse pas cicatriser.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me dire des choses aussi terribles avec un sourire aussi niais ?

- Je t'aime Bekah. »

Rebekah fixa Stefan paniquée. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire mais elle n'était pas confiante en sa guérison. Plus le temps passait et plus il perdait du sang. La vampire se sentait impuissante et l'inquiétude la dévorait.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmura-t-elle.

Mais Stefan s'était de nouveau évanoui et ses paroles résonnèrent dans le vide.

* * *

« Va voir Bonnie ! répéta Caroline pour la troisième fois déjà.

- Il en est hors de question, répondit catégoriquement Rebekah. Ce sont des sorcières qui l'ont mis dans cet état, je ne les laisserai pas s'approcher à nouveau de lui !

- Bonnie est une amie et elle ne fera jamais de mal à Stefan !

- Je ne prendrai pas le risque.

- Alors laisse-le mourir devant tes yeux et garde ça sur la conscience ! »

Klaus jeta un regard de reproche à Caroline qui raccrocha prestement. L'hybride accéléra le pas.

« Quand je t'ai demandé de t'habiller le plus discrètement possible et quand je t'ai annoncé que l'on allait faire quelque chose de très dangereux j'aurai peut-être dû te préciser que hurler à quelques mètres de la cachette de Katherine était une mauvaise idée…

- Oh s'il-te-plaît ! se fâcha Caroline. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions seuls dans la rue, nous sommes des milliers !

- La discrétion, Caroline ! La discrétion !

- Oui, chuchota Caroline. La discrétion ! »

Elle avait beau faire comme si elle s'en moquait, elle appréhendait énormément. Klaus lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel de Katherine dans le but de trouver la deuxième clé et, tant qu'à faire, de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Cette perspective terrifiait Caroline bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre.

La vampire portait la tenue la plus discrète qu'elle possédait, à savoir un jean d'un noir profond qui la moulait et lui permettait de réaliser tous les mouvements qu'elle souhaitait, un T-shirt de la même couleur et des baskets assorties. Elle ne portait aucun bijou mis à part sa montre et elle avait retenu ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval académique. La jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle avait déjà fait plus glamour et plus coloré mais la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Klaus s'arrêta devant un bel hôtel, peu large mais très haut. Caroline ne put empêcher une boule d'appréhension de se former au creux de son ventre. L'hybride entra dans l'hôtel, la jeune fille à sa suite. Sans hésitation Klaus se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage.

« Tu choisis au hasard ou tu as une raison précise de choisir cet étage là ? l'interrogea Caroline.

- Katerina aura pris la chambre du dernier étage, la plus spacieuse et luxueuse de l'hôtel donc je considère que la chambre juste en dessous sera celle des sorcières…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas directement dans la chambre de Katherine ?

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va nous laisser accéder à sa chambre aussi facilement ? Je n'imagine même pas quels pièges elle a bien pu mettre en place… Mais par contre il faut que sa chambre et celle des Splint communique facilement… Donc pas de risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Waouh, lâcha Caroline, impressionnée. Tout cela est bien étudié !

- Pendant que tu passes ton temps à dormir moi j'échafaude des plans brillants, plaisanta Klaus. Sois-discrète, Katerina n'est pas encore informée de notre présence au Japon…»

Ils descendirent de l'ascenseur où ils croisèrent une femme de chambre que Klaus hypnotisa pour qu'elle lui donne son passe-partout et qu'elle oublie les avoir vus.

Une fois face à la chambre des Splint, Klaus entra le passe dans la serrure et, à sa grande surprise, fut rejeté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il, énervé.

- Elles ont magiquement modifié la serrure pour que personne ne puisse entrer…

- Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à défoncer le mur, déclara Klaus comme on annonce qu'on va faire des courses.

- Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, proposa Caroline. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et y enfonça la clé qu'ils avaient prise à Mark. La porte s'ouvrit sans problème.

« Alors-là, je suis perdu.

- Il fallait pour ouvrir la porte quelque chose qu'elles avaient toutes mais que personne d'autres n'avaient. J'ai pensé à la clé.

- Donc les deux clés sont identiques ? demanda Klaus.

- Ce serait beaucoup trop simple, remarqua Caroline. Je pense juste que tu n'es pas le seul à savoir faire des doubles de clé…

- Katerina a tout intérêt à limiter le nombre de copie des clés sur le marché parce que chaque double qu'elle fabrique c'est une chance supplémentaire de les rassembler qu'elle m'offre…

- Entrons. On réfléchira après. »

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais Caroline distingua clairement sur le lit fait à la perfection une enveloppe blanche. En plissant les yeux la belle blonde arriva à déchiffrer l'inscription rouge sang écrite sur la face de l'enveloppe. Pas d'adresse. Un simple et unique mot : _Caroline_.

Klaus attrapa la lettre et la tendit à Caroline.

« Vas-y. Ouvre-la. Tu ne peux pas continuer à avoir peur.

- Katherine sait que nous sommes là. Elle l'a peut-être même toujours su, paniqua Caroline. Elle avait tout prévu. C'est un piège !

- Caroline, ouvre cette enveloppe.

- Non, je ne peux pas… murmura-t-elle, terrifiée.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple lettre. Katherine veut te faire peur et tu ne peux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Tu ne peux pas la laisser te terroriser. Tu vaux tellement mieux Caroline.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Rien n'est au-dessus de tes forces. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de Katherine, tu es trop forte pour ça.

- Bien-sûr que non. Je suis terrorisée !

- La jeune fille qui est en face de moi, qui est allée en Italie pour sauver sa mère, qui m'a accompagné à Sydney où elle s'est battue contre un vampire bien plus fort et expérimenté qu'elle juste pour me prouver qu'elle pouvait m'impressionner, celle qui a récupéré la première clé et qui est actuellement à Tokyo dans la chambre d'hôtel de deux sorcières, prête à voler la deuxième clé, cette fille-la, elle est incroyablement courageuse.

- Mais elle a peur.

- Et elle va avoir le courage de surmonter sa peur. J'ai confiance en elle.

- Vraiment ? demanda Caroline, touchée.

- J'ai toujours cru en toi, love. »

Caroline prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, malgré ses mains tremblantes, avec une expression décidée. Elle découvrit le message à l'intérieur, écrit comme les précédents avec le sang d'Elena. Katherine lui posait une question : _Afraid_ _?_

Ce simple mot fut comme une claque pour la jeune fille. Comment avait-elle pu avoir peur de Katherine ? Klaus avait raison : elle était forte. Elle méritait sa confiance.

Sous le regard amusé de l'hybride, Caroline fouilla dans son sac où elle trouva son rouge-à-lèvre, d'un rouge sang idéal. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle écrivit sur le miroir, avec des gestes précis et assurés, sa réponse : _No. I'm ready to play._ Elle se mit rapidement du rouge-à-lèvre et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur la glace, juste à côté de son message. Elle n'était pas sûre que Katherine apprécie la référence à l'habituelle marque de rouge-à-lèvre qui scellait les enveloppes qu'elle lui envoyait.

Elle retourna auprès de Klaus où elle posa la lettre au sol. Elle attrapa la boîte d'allumettes qu'il lui tendait comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle frotta une allumette qui s'alluma en une gerbe d'étincelles du premier coup et elle la jeta sur le papier qui prit aussitôt feu.

« Allons trouver la deuxième clé, lança-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

- Mais avec plaisir, lui répondit Klaus un sourire aux lèvres. »

* * *

Bonnie finit son incantation sous le regard attentif de Rebekah.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de l'assassiner, s'énerva la sorcière.

- Et bien moi je risque de le faire si tu échoues ! aboya la vampire originelle.

- Il va s'en sortir, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai presque terminé. »

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage de Rebekah et Bonnie se détendit. La blonde était simplement inquiète pour Stefan, elle n'avait pas voulu être agressive. Elle termina de délier le sort et se releva.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Tu as été rapide, remarqua Rebekah, méfiante.

- Le sort a été lancé dans la précipitation, il était faible.

- Merci alors, lâcha Rebekah à contre cœur.»

Rebekah laissa la sorcière repartir et reporta son attention sur Stefan. Sa profonde blessure à la tête venait tout juste de commencer à guérir et Rebekah poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle avait l'impression que le poids du monde venait de se retirer de ses épaules. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait eu l'impression de mourir en même temps que Stefan. Elle s'était terriblement attachée à lui et maintenant elle en était au point de non-retour. Elle l'aimait tellement que s'il était mort elle aurait été incapable de s'en remettre.

Elle observa avec attention la blessure se refermer et cicatriser. Elle poussa un cri de bonheur quand Stefan ouvrit difficilement un œil et se jeta sur lui.

« Aïe ! fut la première réaction du vampire.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Je t'ai fait mal ? Dis-moi où tu as mal !

- Bekah, je t'en supplie, tais-toi. »

Rebekah se renfrogna et s'éloigna de lui mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit se relever difficilement. Il était sauvé !

Elle se jeta alors à son cou et ils retombèrent tous les deux au sol.

« Je me permets de te rappeler que j'ai failli mourir et qu'un peu de délicatesse serait bienvenue… »

Rebekah explosa de rire et caressa doucement le visage de Stefan.

« Tu m'as manqué. », lui murmura-t-elle.

Le vampire lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. La belle blonde lui rendit son baiser avec passion et elle glissa les mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Aïe ! cria-t-il. Tu étais vraiment obligée de planter tes ongles dans ma blessure ? »

Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire et Rebekah posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Stefan avant de le laisser se reposer.

* * *

D'un coup de pied habile Klaus ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui reliait la chambre des Splint au balcon qui donnait directement sur une petite ruelle japonaise. Il sortit, suivi par Caroline. Le balcon de la chambre du dessus, celle de Katherine, était à moins de trois mètres, une distance négligeable pour deux vampires.

Klaus plia sur ses jambes et sauta suffisamment haut pour attraper la barrière qui entourait le balcon de la chambre du dernier étage. Il se hissa avec facilité sur le balcon et lorsque Caroline sauta à son tour il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter. Quand elle fut à côté de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne, Klaus repoussa de son autre main une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de la belle blonde.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et retira sa main de la sienne.

« Plus-tard. »

Klaus sourit à ces paroles. Caroline n'avait pas dit non, elle s'était contentée de différer. Ils remettaient simplement ça à une prochaine fois, dans un lieu plus approprié. La belle blonde, en croisant le regard animé d'une lueur de triomphe de l'hybride, comprit l'erreur qu'elle avait faite.

« Je voulais dire que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour ça, se corrigea-t-elle. On essaye d'abord de rester en vie, on verra le reste après.

- Oui, love. C'est exactement ce que j'avais compris. »

Caroline rougit en réalisant qu'elle venait de dire deux fois la même chose et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas détrompé Klaus quant à une possible continuité.

Pour empêcher les choses de s'aggraver encore plus, elle entra dans la chambre d'hôtel de Katherine… Enfin dans la suite de plus de quarante mètres carrés, pleine de meubles luxueux et de tableaux splendides.

« Waouh ! Elle ne s'embête pas la Katherine…

- Caroline, nous sommes dans l'antre du diable là, donc ce serait bien si tu m'aidais à chercher la clé au lieu de papillonner... »

La vampire s'en voulut aussitôt et se dépêcha d'aller fouiller dans la salle de bain. Au bout de dix minutes elle revint près de Klaus, bredouille.

« J'ai fouillé à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Et toi ?

- Aucune trace de la clé. Elle doit l'avoir sur elle… »

Klaus sortit sur le balcon et vit, rentrant dans l'hôtel, les deux sorcières de la lignée des Splint. En revanche, aucune trace de Katherine

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'elles n'arrivent ! »

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Katherine entra. Elle ouvrit d'abord la bouche sous le choc en découvrant Klaus et Caroline au milieu de la pièce mais elle se ressaisit bien vite :

« C'est ça que tu cherchais, Niklaus ? demanda Katherine en montrant la petite clé en argent qu'elle portait autour du cou. »

Klaus n'avait absolument pas peur de Katherine et il savait que contre Caroline et lui, la vampire seule n'avait aucune chance. Le problème c'était que seule, elle ne l'était pas, et que chaque seconde qui passait représentait du temps que les sorcières mettraient en moins pour débarquer dans la chambre pour aider Katherine. Et Klaus était peut-être immortel il n'en était pas moins réaliste : à deux sorcières et un vampire contre Caroline et lui, ils n'en sortiraient pas indemnes. Le vampire originel tenait beaucoup trop à la belle blonde pour la mettre en danger.

« La fenêtre Caroline, lui ordonna-t-il. Saute. »

Caroline lui jeta un regard perdu. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse une chose pareille !

« Nous allons tous attendre patiemment que la charmante petite Caroline se décide, proposa Katherine. Puis Alice et Rachel vont arriver et là on va bien rigoler.»

Klaus se plaça lentement derrière Caroline sous le regard méfiant de Katherine. A la vitesse de l'éclair il attrapa la belle blonde. Il passa un de ses bras sous ses jambes et entoura sa taille de l'autre. Il la souleva et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer ses mains autour de son cou. Le vampire originel fonça vers le balcon de la chambre et, prenant son élan, il sauta, Caroline toujours dans les bras.

La jeune fille cacha son visage contre le torse de Klaus. Elle ressentit un grand choc quand ils atterrirent lourdement sur un sol en béton. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit, complètement ébahie, qu'ils étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble. Klaus était passé du balcon de Katherine au toit de cet immeuble, situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Les deux bâtiments étaient séparés par une rue de plus de vingt mètres que l'hybride avait traversés avec une facilité déconcertante…

« Caroline, hurla Klaus, quand je dis de sauter, tu sautes !

- Où est Katherine ? demanda la jeune fille, paniquée. »

La vampire venait de quitter le balcon de l'hôtel pour rentrer dans sa chambre… Elle ressortit, quelques secondes plus tard, un objet à la main. Même à cette distance Caroline put voir le sourire cruel qui déformait le visage de Katherine au moment où elle jeta l'objet dans leur direction. L'étrange petite boule noire s'envola droit vers eux et juste avant qu'elle ne rebondisse à quelques mètres d'eux, Caroline réalisa. C'était une grenade.

Klaus attrapa la main de Caroline et ils eurent juste le temps de sauter en bas de l'immeuble avant que la grenade explose. Ils se jetèrent à terre, laissant un souffle chaud balayer toute la rue. Malgré la fumée qui les englobait et qui irritait leurs gorges et leurs yeux ils virent parfaitement Katherine s'élancer de son balcon pour atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux, dans la rue.

« Vous n'avez pas apprécié pas mon petit cadeau ? leur demanda-t-elle, une expression de pur bonheur plaquée sur le visage.

- Va en enfer, Katherine ! s'écria Caroline»

Si Katherine s'amusait à faire exploser des immeubles, Caroline pouvait parfaitement venir jouer aussi…

Les deux sorcières venaient de sortir de l'hôtel et se dirigeaient vers eux. Caroline savait que Klaus n'aurait pas de mal à se défendre et elle avait parfaitement conscience que si elle n'avait pas été là il aurait déjà réglé cette histoire depuis bien longtemps.

Elle se précipita sur Katherine en vitesse vampirique, bien décidée à l'empêcher de faire sauter autre chose. Le double d'Elena sortit de sa poche un poignard de petite taille, à la lame acérée. Caroline explosa de rire, arracha l'arme des mains de Katherine et la brisa en deux sur son genoux. Elle jeta par terre les deux parties du poignard sous les yeux médusés de Katherine.

« A mon tour de te faire un cadeau, veux-tu ? lui lança-t-elle. »

Katherine recula de deux pas, paniquée. Caroline se précipita derrière elle et lui brisa la nuque en une fraction de seconde. A peine Katherine gisait-elle au sol que les sorcières entrèrent en action.

Caroline sentit une violente douleur lui vrillait la tête. Elle se plia en deux sous l'effet d'un coup de poing invisible et son mal de crâne redoubla d'intensité. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblirent et son cœur s'emballer. La douleur augmenta encore et elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. Lorsqu'elle ne put plus lutter elle s'effondra et sa dernière vision avant de toucher le sol fut Klaus qui s'évanouissait au même moment.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**** : Comment dire… Ils sont dans la merde !**


	9. Illusions

**_Note d'auteur : Chapitre posté en coup de vent, désolée._**

* * *

_Tyler. Et le noir. Rien de plus que le noir, toujours plus profond, toujours plus inquiétant. La peur, aussi. Présente, à chaque seconde, à chaque minute. La peur, celle qui s'insinue partout, qui entre pour ne plus jamais ressortir._

_Tyler. Qui s'approche, un sourire cruel sur le visage. La peur, qui l'oppresse encore et encore, sans relâche, de plus en plus fort. Elle sent son souffle se couper. Elle laisse le noir l'engloutir. Elle ne peut plus lutter, elle ne veut plus lutter. Les larmes coulent, toutes seules. Elle a peur, tout son être à peur. Alors, elle s'abandonne et elle attend. Elle attend la mort._

* * *

Caroline ouvrit les yeux et pleura. Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Elle venait de mourir, elle avait vu le monde s'écrouler. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle revoyait la scène, encore et encore et à chaque fois cela paraissait aussi réel, aussi puissant et aussi terrifiant.

Klaus passa doucement une serviette pleine d'eau sur le visage de Caroline, ruisselant de sueur. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'essuyer les larmes de la belle blonde avec application.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? finit-t-elle par oser demander.

- Les sorcières créaient des illusions dans ta tête. Des illusions tellement puissantes que tu ressens les choses, jusqu'au plus profond de toi.

- Je suis morte, murmura la jeune fille. »

Klaus continua d'éponger son visage, sans rien ajouter. Il avait déjà vécu ce supplice. Il savait parfaitement quelles sensations cette expérience laissait. On n'oublie jamais les illusions, celles qui viennent se glisser dans votre esprit pour ne plus en ressortir.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? demanda-t-elle, tout doucement. »

Pour toute réponse l'hybride posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille et cueillit une de ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui assurer que ça irait. Ca n'irait pas, pas tant que Katherine ne l'aurait pas décidé.

Klaus attrapa la poche de sang qui gisait à côté de lui. Il souleva doucement la tête de Caroline et apporta le liquide à ses lèvres. La jeune fille laissa le sang coulait en elle et elle reprit petit à petit ses esprits.

Elle osa enfin regarder autour d'elle et elle se sentit mal. Ils étaient enfermés, Klaus et elle, dans une minuscule cage de verre. Ils ne voyaient pas l'extérieur et leur vision se limitait donc à ces quelques mètres carrés, délimités par les parois qui ne reflétaient rien, lisses, impénétrables.

« Katherine ? s'informa Caroline d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, répondit Klaus. C'est elle qui nous a enfermés ici. Je me suis évanoui et à mon réveil nous étions dans cette cage et toi, tu luttais.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Caroline en réprimant un frisson d'horreur au souvenir de tout ce que les illusions lui avaient fait vivre.

- Je l'ignore. Je dirai que je suis conscient depuis trois heures.

- Je vais mourir. C'est sûr. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, lui assura l'hybride avec conviction. »

Klaus caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille, toujours en état de choc. Il n'avait jamais été aussi torturé qu'en voyant Caroline se débattre contre les sorcières. Plus elle souffrait et plus il sentait son cœur saigner. Il s'était promis de la protéger et il avait échoué. Ils n'étaient tous deux que de simples victimes. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, ils ne pouvaient pas réagir. Ils n'avaient qu'à subir.

Caroline convulsa tout à coup. Klaus l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Les sorcières l'attaquaient de nouveau et Klaus pria de tout son être pour qu'elles reportent leur attention sur lui, qu'elles laissent enfin Caroline. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir souffrir autant.

Soudain, Caroline poussa un cri déchirant et Klaus ferma les yeux. La lutte acharnée entre la jeune fille et les sorcières venaient de reprendre et l'enjeu était la vie de la belle blonde.

* * *

Rebekah posa doucement la tête sur le torse de Stefan. Ils étaient allongés tous les deux dans l'herbe en plein soleil et la vie ne leur avait jamais semblait aussi pleine de promesses.

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que l'on n'ait plus de nouvelles de Nik et de Caroline ? demanda soudain Rebekah en tournant la tête vers Stefan.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'ils sont juste très occupés…

- Il y a quarante huit heures ils devaient trouver la deuxième clé et depuis, plus rien…

- Tu crois qu'il leur ait arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Stefan, relativement inquiet.

- Ils sont quand-même entrés dans la chambre d'hôtel de Katherine… Sans oublier les deux sorcières… Moi, ça ne me dit rien de bon !

- Tu les as appelés ?

- Oui, trois fois. Mais je tombe directement sur le répondeur. »

Stefan se releva malgré les protestations de Rebekah. Il y avait tant de possibilités qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose qu'il laissa la panique le gagner.

« Quarante-huit heures, ça fait beaucoup quand-même… Pas une seule nouvelle ?

- Aucune, répondit Rebekah les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Stefan.

- Je… »

Rebekah ne savait pas trop. Une partie d'elle avait très envie de rester dans l'herbe avec Stefan pour l'éternité mais une autre partie avait conscience que son frère ne la laisserait jamais sans nouvelle, particulièrement après avoir risqué sa vie… Il l'aurait au moins appelée pour lui raconter en boucle son succès.

Alors qu'elle était encore en train d'évaluer les chances pour que son frère soit en danger, le téléphone de Stefan sonna.

« Allô?

- Stefan ? C'est Liz, murmura la voix paniquée de la mère de Caroline.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

- Il y a un vampire devant ma maison, répondit-t-elle dans un souffle. Il est grand, baraqué, la peau mate…

- Mark, devina Rebekah.

- C'est grave ? lui demanda Stefan.

- C'est le petit toutou de Katherine, lui expliqua sa petite amie. S'il est là, c'est sur ses ordres. Et s'il a des ordres c'est que Katherine est toujours en vie et n'a pas besoin de se cacher… Nik et Caroline sont en danger…

- Caroline ? s'exclama Elizabeth. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ? s'informa Stefan.

- Non, pas depuis deux jours environ…

Stefan et Rebekha échangèrent un regard rapide. Tout cela était un très mauvais signe… Un cri d'Elizabeth Forbes les tira de leurs réflexions.

- Liz ?

- Je vais… Bien. Enfin, pas trop mal, répondit-elle, le souffle court.

- Où es-tu ?

- Cachée derrière un mur. Ca peut suffire pour l'arrêter ?

- J'arrive. Ne bouge pas, reste silencieuse et surtout ne t'approche pas de lui. »

Stefan raccrocha prestement et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers sa voiture. Rebekah lui attrapa soudain la main.

« Bekah ?

- Je viens avec toi. De un, c'est la mère de Caroline et Caroline est mon amie. De deux, c'est ton amie. Je dois l'aider. De trois, on est un couple maintenant, on risque notre vie ensemble ! Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir aussi facilement, Stefan Salvatore. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! »

Stefan plaqua soudainement Rebekah contre la voiture et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, une expression de colère sur le visage.

« Je ne me débarrasserai jamais de toi, Rebekah. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Rebekah. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Stefan et y déposa un léger baiser qu'il lui rendit avec passion. Tous les doutes qu'elle avait eu sur leur couple, le souvenir d'Elena qui planait au-dessus d'eux, elle oublia tout d'un coup. Parce qu'elle savait désormais que Stefan l'aimait, elle et personne d'autre. Les dernières réserves que l'originelle avaient n'existaient plus. Elle venait de faire tomber toutes les barrières avec lesquelles elle avait protégé son cœur pendant tout ce temps pour ne laisser entre eux que de l'amour, pur et terriblement fort.

Stefan quitta les lèvres de Rebekah et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

« Nous devons y aller. »

Rebekah lui sourit. Elle n'était pas déçue, ils avaient l'éternité pour ça désormais.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla d'un seul coup et eut juste le temps de se tourner vers la droite avant de vomir. Klaus lui tendit une feuille de sopalin que la vampire attrapa d'une main tremblante. Elle reposa doucement la tête sur le sol froid et referma les yeux avec précaution. Cette fois les sorcières étaient allées trop loin, Caroline le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Toutes ses émotions s'étaient concentrées en une seule : la haine. Elle n'était plus capable de ressentir autre chose et elle se focalisait dessus pour survivre. Elle haïssait Katherine. Elle haïssait les Splint. Elle allait les retrouver et elle allait se venger.

Klaus approcha la poche de sang de la bouche de Caroline qui n'eut même pas la force de le remercier. Elle se contenta de boire, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle reposa la poche, vide, à côté d'elle.

« J'ai… Soif…

- Je sais, love. Je sais, lui répondit Klaus calmement. Il n'y a plus de sang. »

Caroline poussa un grognement, vomit de nouveau et s'effondra sur le sol. Klaus se précipita sur elle et l'empêcha de se cogner par terre. Il mit délicatement la tête de Caroline sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras. Il la berça doucement. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir entre ses bras.

Klaus regarda Caroline qui remuait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle… Chaque seconde qu'elle avait passé à combattre les illusions des sorcières il avait cru qu'elle allait abandonner mais elle avait tenu. Le temps passait et Caroline était toujours aux prises avec les Splint. Klaus avait bien senti que les sorcières faiblissaient : la cage de verre s'était même légèrement fissurée à un moment mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'avait pas cédée et ils étaient restés enfermés.

Klaus, se laissant bercer par la faible respiration de Caroline, s'endormit à son tour. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour les sortir de là. Même si les sorcières étaient épuisées et ne risquaient pas de les attaquer avant un long moment, le problème de la cage de verre était toujours bien présent…

Quelques heures plus tard Caroline remua, réveillée par l'odeur du sang frais. Elle avait faim. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et malgré son crâne qui avait triplé de volume, elle se sentit bien. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer sans difficulté, elle n'avait plus envie de vomir et les images des illusions s'étaient momentanément retirées dans un coin de son esprit.

« Klaus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ? lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du sang ?

- En effet. »

Il lui tendit une des deux poches de sang et attendit qu'elle en ait bu la moitié.

« Ca ne t'étonnes pas que du sang apparaissent comme par magie dans une cage de verre ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oh… Mais… ? Katherine ! s'exclama la belle blonde. Est-ce que le sang est mauvais ?

- Non, il n'est pas très frais mais c'est du sang.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que je me demandais. Katherine nous enferme dans une cage de verre au lieu de nous tuer. C'est illogique. Les deux sorcières qui te torturent pendant des heures, ça par contre, ça ressemble beaucoup à Katherine. C'est sadique et bien plus violent qu'un simple pieu dans le cœur.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Et bien si Katherine tenait tant à nous tuer elle l'aurait déjà fait et surtout, elle ne nous aurait pas fourni du sang, de l'eau et du sopalin.

- Du sopalin ? répéta Caroline. Je ne dois pas encore être tout à fait remise parce que j'ai cru que tu avais dit que Katherine nous avait fourni du sopalin…

- C'est le cas. En tout elle nous a donné trois poches de sang, un litre d'eau et un rouleau de sopalin.

- Elle est complètement folle !»

C'était la raison la plus logique. Katherine était juste tarée pour faire une chose pareille. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait enfermé deux vampires dans une cage de verre. Personne n'aurait pu seulement imaginer torturer un de ses vampires avec des illusions pendant plusieurs heures. Mais là où ça déraillé totalement c'est que non seulement Katherine leur fait subir tout ça mais en plus elle tient à ce qu'ils restent en vie en leur fournissant de la nourriture… et du sopalin…

« Donc, je ne vais pas mourir… C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Je trouve aussi.

- Combien de temps va-t-on encore rester là ? C'est flippant comme endroit. La seule chose que je vois c'est du verre et encore du verre. Et du sopalin, évidemment.

- Evidemment, lui répondit Klaus avec un petit sourire. Je vois que les illusions ne t'ont pas rendue folle…

- C'est étonnant ?

- Et bien je n'ai jamais vu personne se faire torturer par deux sorcières en même temps et jamais aussi longtemps… Et tous les vampires que j'ai vu sont devenus fous…

- Tu l'as déjà vécu, non ?

- Oui, deux fois. C'est absolument terrifiant.

- Je pense que Katherine a donné l'ordre de ne pas me tuer.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas être plus résistante que toi aux illusions, Klaus. Sois logique ! Le but des illusions est de récréer les peurs les plus profondes de sa victime… Je ne peux pas être moins vulnérable à la peur que toi : je suis sans cesse terrifiée !

- Alors elle a demandé aux Splint d'y aller doucement avec toi…

- Doucement, ce ne serait pas vraiment le mot, rappela Caroline en désignant l'endroit où elle avait vomi quelques heures auparavant.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Donc, pour résumer la situation nous avons une folle furieuse qui a toujours la deuxième clé. Cette tarée nous a enfermé et a demandé à deux sorcières de te torturer. Mais pas trop fort. Elle nous a donné du sopalin et du sang. Même si tout cela n'a aucun sens, ce qui est sûr c'est que Katherine nous veut vivants…

- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne peut pas te tuer, remarqua la belle blonde.

- Oui, mais toi ? Katherine agit très bizarrement…

- Katherine agit toujours bizarrement ! Et si elle tient tant que ça à me garder en vie, tant pis. Je lui planterai un pieu dans le cœur pour lui expliquer quelle grossière erreur ça aura été ! »

Klaus se contenta de sourire à ces paroles. Caroline parlait de plus en plus comme Rebekah… Et sans doute comme lui. C'était assez comique de voir cette splendide jeune fille parler de torture avec un sourire de bonheur sur le visage. Mais l'hybride la comprenait. Elle venait de vivre un enfer, seule la vengeance pourrait l'apaiser.

« Je pense que Katherine est partie se cacher et qu'elle a emmené les deux Splint avec elle.

- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Une mauvaise dans la mesure où on va devoir repartir à sa poursuite mais une bonne parce que les pouvoirs des sorcières sont beaucoup plus faibles à distance…

- Plus d'illusions, réalisa Caroline, la joie marquée sur son joli visage.

- Et plus de cage de verre…

- Pourtant elle a l'air encore solide.

- Elle l'est de moins en moins. Dans une douzaine d'heures je devrai pouvoir la briser. Et la première chose que l'on fera c'est foncer arracher le cœur de Katherine. Je l'accrocherai sans doute en trophée au-dessus de mon lit.

- Hors de question ! s'écria Caroline. Tu n'en auras que la moitié. Je mangerai l'autre. »

Ils explosèrent tous deux de rire à cette perspective. Katherine devait imaginer qu'ils étaient traumatisés et à moitié morts au fond de leur cage alors qu'ils planifiaient dans les moindres détails sa mort…

« Tu crois que Rebekah va finir par réaliser qu'on a un peu besoin de son aide ? demanda Klaus.

- Elle s'en est déjà rendu compte Klaus.

- Alors où est-elle ? A chaque fois qu'elle fait une bêtise je suis toujours là pour la sauver et elle, elle roucoule tranquillement avec Stefan pendant que nous on attend qu'elle daigne venir nous aider…

- Tu es trop dur avec elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de sœur aurait accepté de partir à la recherche de Katherine juste pour faire plaisir à leur frère.

- Elle s'éloigne de moi, avoua Klaus.

- Alors c'est ça le problème ? lui demanda Caroline avec un sourie m-attendri mi-moqueur.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Je te confie mes sentiments et toi tu te fous de moi !

- Mais non, voyons. Je trouve ça vraiment touchant ce que tu ressens pour ta sœur. Il faut la comprendre aussi, elle a enfin trouvé la personne avec qui elle va vivre pour l'éternité c'est normal qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de toi.

- Je suis là depuis mille ans pour elle et Stefan débarque de nulle part et même s'il l'a trahie de nombreuses fois elle lui saute quand même dans les bras dès qu'il le lui demande !

- Parce que toi, parfait petit Klaus, tu ne l'as jamais trahie peut-être ?

- C'est totalement différent ! »

Caroline explosa de rire. Non, ce n'était pas du tout différent et Klaus le savait pertinemment.

« Et Elena ? l'attaqua l'hybride perfidement. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle s'éloigne de toi depuis quelques temps ?

- C'est méchant ça ! C'est ma meilleure amie !

- Mais comprend-la, elle vient de trouver la personne avec qui elle va vivre pour l'éternité…

Klaus sentit une vague de joie monter en lui quand Caroline rit. Il la faisait rire et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ce son.

- Oui mais elle, elle n'a pas sauté dans un avion pour venir m'aider à chasser Katherine…

- Elle te manque ? demanda Klaus avec un intérêt sincère.

- Beaucoup. Elle est tellement heureuse que Bonnie et moi on n'a droit qu'à de longs monologues sur Damon à chaque fois qu'on l'appelle. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis partie de Mystic Falls, soupira tristement Caroline.

- Et Bonnie ?

- Elle est absolument incroyable. Quand je lui demande de sauver ma mère elle n'hésite pas, elle fonce pour m'aider. Je ne lui dis pas assez mais je l'adore. Et Stefan ?

- S'il passait moins de temps collé à Rebekah je pourrai sans doute en tirer quelque chose…

- Avoue que tu l'apprécies !

- Et toi, est-ce que tu apprécies Rebekah ?

- Oui, bien-sûr ! répondit sans hésitation Caroline.

- Alors oui, j'apprécie Stefan.

- Et Elijah ? Tu n'en parles jamais.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un autre frère depuis peu. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre Katherine et lui mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse me trahir autant.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes comme tu aimes Rebekah ? osa demander Caroline.

- Malheureusement mon frère m'a trahi et la trahison ne fait pas spécialement partie des choses que j'apprécie.

- Mais c'est ton frère !

- Il ne l'est plus à mes yeux.

- C'est terrible de dire ça !

- Caroline, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un aussi grand cœur que toi et aimer tout le monde.

- Je n'aime pas Katherine. Je la hais tellement que ça me consume. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais j'espère qu'elle va souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ça ?

- Je… J'ai déjà tué, ou fait souffert. Mais j'avais toujours une raison de le faire. Je me suis défendue, j'ai protégé un ami… Alors que là, il n'y a que de la haine et juste ça. Le besoin d'assouvir ma haine n'est pas un motif suffisant pour ôter la vie.

- Katherine t'a transformé en vampire, a tenté de tuer ta mère, t'a torturé et t'a enfermé mais tu refuses de lui faire du mal ? »

Klaus était à la fois choqué et admiratif. Il n'avait jamais eu le recul de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il le souhaitait. Il enviait la bonté de Caroline.

« Si je l'ai en face de moi, je ne l'attaquerai pas. Mais si elle m'attaque alors je me défendrai. J'ai juste besoin de me dire que je le fais pour me protéger, je ne pourrai pas le faire sans ça. J'ai une conscience moi.

- J'en ai une aussi. Mais elle est juste beaucoup moins développée que la tienne. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux se salissent les mains. »

Klaus était content de partager ce moment de confidences avec la jeune fille. Il se rendait bien compte que les choses entre eux changeaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il aimait tellement Caroline qu'il en avait mal.

« Et moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Que penses-tu de moi ?

- Je… »

Cette question laissa Caroline perplexe. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, depuis que l'hybride ne quittait plus ses pensées… Mais était-elle capable de formulé ses sentiments à haute voix ?

Elle allait se lancer lorsque Klaus s'envola et s'écrasa lourdement contre la paroi de verre. Caroline poussa un cri et se précipita vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer :

« Les sorcières sont toujours à Tokyo. »

Il commença à convulser et Caroline comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Les Splint étaient toujours là. Elles n'étaient pas affaiblies. Et elles venaient de changer de cible…

* * *

Rebekah et Stefan se garèrent à quelques mètres de la maison des Forbes.

« J'entre dans la maison par la porte de derrière. Toi, attaque Mark. Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. »

Stefan disparut et Rebekah se précipita vers la maison. Elle aurait préféré avoir Katherine mais pour aujourd'hui elle allait se contenter de s'occuper de son sous-fifre. Mais avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le vampire son portable sonna.

« Rebekah ? C'est Katherine. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Toi et moi nous allons jouer à un petit jeu. Et les règles, c'est moi qui les fixe. »

* * *

**Note d'auteur : La saison 4 de TVD est finie et je suis partagée entre l'euphorie (Klaroline, Mabekah, Delena et Jeremy sans oublier cette chère Katherine...) et la tristesse (Booooonie !)... **

**Je n'ai rien écrit depuis deux semaines, ça sent mauvais... Mais bon, chapitre suivant mercredi, comme d'hab (et il y aura le _grand moment_...).**

**Je crois qu'une petite review s'impose, non ? **


	10. Sous tension

**Note d'auteur**** :**** Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous me laissez, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Voici le chapitre 10 où se trouve LE moment que vous attendez probablement depuis le début...**

* * *

Rebekah hésita un instant entre précipiter son téléphone au sol puis sauter dessus pour l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en mille morceaux et écouter ce que Katherine avait à lui dire. Malheureusement, elle choisit la deuxième solution.

« Vas-y, répondit-elle d'une voix tellement froide que son inquiétude était dissimulée à la perfection.

- Ton cher frère et sa charmante compagne sont tous les deux enfermés dans une cage de verre et deux sorcières sous mes ordres les torturent. »

Rebekah serra son poing tellement fort que ses jointures ressortirent. Elle avait envie d'arracher la tête de Katherine !

« Si tu veux les revoir un jour, en un seul morceau si possible, tu vas devoir m'écouter attentivement.

- Je suis à quelques mètres de ton fidèle Mark et j'ai une violente envie de lui trancher la gorge, la menaça Rebekah. Ne joue pas avec le feu Katherine…

- Comme tu l'auras sans nul doute remarqué, je suis en position de force. J'ai récupéré les deux clés de Caroline et de Nikaus, celle de Mark et celle cachée à l'hôtel évidemment. Ce qui ne laisse plus qu'un seul double. Le tien, Rebekah. Je sais que tu en as un. Et je le veux.

- Katherine, je te donne ma réponse définitive : non. Je suis comme mon frère, j'ai la rancune tenace. Ne t'avise pas de lui faire le moindre mal parce que tu auras deux êtres immortels à tes trousses.

- Très bien, tu m'obliges à employer les grands moyens… »

Un ignoble hurlement résonna dans le combiné du téléphone, suivi de plus petits cris. Klaus et Caroline. Cette fois-ci Rebekah se décida à réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Katherine faire du mal à son frère et à son amie. Katherine avait bien trop tendance à la sous-estimer… Rebekah allait se faire une joie de lui rappeler qui elle était.

« Pauvre petite Katherine qui torture Caroline pour faire du mal à Niklaus mais qui oublie bien trop facilement qu'elle aussi a une faiblesse…

- Stefan sera ravi de recevoir la visite de quelque uns de mes amis, j'en suis persuadée.

- Mais avant, laisse-moi le présenter à mon frère, Elijah. Celui qui prouve que, contrairement aux rumeurs, tu as un cœur…

- Je n'ai pas de cœur, Rebekah.

La voix de Katherine trahit son inquiétude. Le double Petrova espéra que la vampire originelle bluffait.

- Et moi j'en ai un. En voulant faire du mal à ceux que j'aime tu te heurteras à un gros obstacle. Le pieu que j'aurai à la main.

- Donne la clé à Mark et je libérerai Niklaus et Caroline.

- Laisse les partir et je te laisserai dix secondes pour t'enfuir avant que je vienne te pourchasser. Ne me remercie pas pour ma gentillesse. »

Pour toute réponse Rebekah obtenu un nouvel hurlement de son frère. L'originelle balança son portable contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Klaus serait sans nul doute furieux contre elle si elle donnait le dernier exemplaire de la clé à Katherine. Mais son cœur de petite sœur saignait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère se faire torturer et elle pouvait encore moins laisser Katherine croire qu'elle était plus forte qu'eux.

* * *

Klaus tourna son visage dévasté par la douleur vers Caroline et, même s'il souffrait le martyre, lorsqu'il la vit il se calma légèrement.

« C'est fini, lui annonça-t-elle avec une expression maternelle. C'est fini. »

Il se contenta de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement et de s'effondrer sur le sol de verre froid, à bout de force. Il avait trop lutté contre les illusions, il fallait qu'il récupère.

Après quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits et inspecta la cage, toujours aussi lisse et impénétrable. Il remarqua cependant un changement. Le rouleau de sopalin avait été entièrement déroulé dans un coin de leur prison et Caroline ne cessait d'y jeter des coups d'œil craintifs. Croisant le regard de l'hybride elle se décida à lui expliquer :

« C'était un message de Katherine. Fait avec le sang d'Elena.

- Que disait-il ?

- «_So let me chose the game_ »

- Ne te laisse pas intimider, la supplia Klaus.

- Elle nous a enfermés dans une cage de verre, elle nous y torture à tour de rôle, elle me laisse des messages écris avec le sang de ma meilleure amie et toi tu me demandes de ne pas avoir peur d'elle ? s'écria Caroline, hystérique.

- Katherine est pleine de failles, elle est terriblement faible.

- Jusque là elle n'a fait aucun faux pas.

- Elle en fera un. Très bientôt.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? lui demanda Caroline, incapable de le croire. Je serai bientôt morte de toute façon…

- Caroline… commença-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de Caroline ! »

Elle se leva prestement et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle détestait être enfermée. Elle détestait que Katherine continue de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple marionnette. Elle détestait la soif de sang, qui montait en elle et qui restait inassouvie. Elle détestait restée inactive, elle détestait ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle se détestait et elle détestait Katherine encore plus.

« Je n'en peux plus, Klaus. Je vais devenir folle. »

Klaus fut de nouveau projeté dans les airs et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. C'était déjà la quatrième fois que les sorcières s'attaquaient à lui et à chaque fois il luttait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Avant de sombrer, aspiré par les illusions, il se tourna vers Caroline et lui jeta un regard intense. Il articula avec application :

« Sauve-moi. »

* * *

Stefan apparut près de Rebekah, son téléphone portable à la main. Il le lui tendit.

« Katherine souhaiterait te parler, lui expliqua-t-il, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la rage.

- Passe-la-moi.

Rebekah se demanda un instant ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait donner la clé à Mark.

- Rebekah ? demanda Katherine de l'autre côté du téléphone. Nous avons soudainement été interrompues je voulais donc terminer notre conversation.

- Je vais donner la clé à Mark et toi tu vas libérer Niklaus et Caroline. Pas de coups à la Katherine, pas de feintes.

- Pas de coups à la Katherine, promit le double Petrova d'une voix amusée. »

Stefan regarda Rebekah d'un air horrifié tandis qu'elle retirait la dernière clé de son cou et qu'elle se dirigeait vers Mark. Le vampire à la peau mate prit la clé et disparut.

« C'est fait Katherine.

- J'ai toujours su que tu ferais le bon choix. »

Rebekah raccrocha et se tourna vers Stefan en quête de soutien mais elle se heurta à son expression indéchiffrable.

« Dis-moi que j'ai eu raison. S'il-te-plaît.

- Bekah…

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle avec horreur. Je viens de donner le dernier exemplaire de la clé à Katherine. Nik va me tuer !

- C'était ça où elle tuait Caroline et torturait Klaus jusqu'à le rendre fou.

- C'est Katherine. Elle ne les libérera jamais.

- Oh si, elle va le faire.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait été bien.

- C'est fait maintenant. Il faut que l'on parte à Tokyo pour les aider.

- Je préfère être loin de Nik quand il découvrira ce que j'ai fait de la clé qu'il m'avait demandée de garder au péril de ma vie… »

Stefan jeta un bref regard à Rebekah. Il était fier qu'elle ait pris cette décision. Même si Klaus lui en voudrait, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Le vampire aimait la façon qu'avait Rebekah de protéger les personnes auxquelles elle tenait quitte à faire le mauvais choix. Il se promit de la soutenir. Toujours.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, remarqua faiblement Klaus.

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, tu agonisais à quelques centimètres de moi !

- Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de moi, Caroline. C'est important pour moi.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas plutôt te reposer ?

- Les sorcières vont revenir me hanter. Je le sens. Allège mes souffrances, s'il-te-plaît. »

Caroline regarda Klaus, interdite. Il venait de se faire torturer pendant des heures par des sorcières qui créaient des illusions dans son esprit et, au lieu de reprendre des forces, il tenait à connaître son avis sur lui. Elle poussa un profond soupir mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« En sauvant ma mère tu m'as prouvé que tu étais bien plus que le monstre sanguinaire que je m'obstinais à vouloir voir. Je ne pourrai jamais t'expliquer à quel point Tyler m'a fait souffrir mais maintenant que tout cela est derrière moi je réalise tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Caroline s'arrête un instant, cherchant ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais elle ressentait pour lui des choses tellement fortes qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir les cacher encore très longtemps.

- Tu m'as aidé à surmonter tellement d'épreuves… Tyler, tu as sauvé ma mère et ensemble nous avons traversé des choses tellement fortes! Je ne sais pas précisément ce que je ressens pour toi mais si on me demandait si tu étais quelqu'un de confiance, je répondrai oui. Je dirai aussi que tu sais écouter quelqu'un et que tu es d'une compagnie agréable. Je rajouterai que tu as tendance à vouloir tuer trop de personnes, que tu crois toujours que tu as raison et que tu cherches toujours à me protéger, quitte à m'empêcher de faire la moindre chose.

- J'ai échoué, murmura Klaus.

L'hybride s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé Caroline venir avec lui. Katherine était beaucoup trop dangereuse et maintenant Caroline était enfermée et torturée. Klaus ne pouvait pas trouver de mots assez forts pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

- Non, bien-sûr que non ! J'ai insisté pour venir, et je ne regrette pas ! Toute cette horreur va finir par prendre fin, c'est obligé. Et je suis contente de partager tout cela avec toi.

- La torture ? Le vomi ? La soif ? L'enfermement ? ironisa-t-il.

- Le voyage autour du monde, toutes les merveilles que tu m'as fait voir et toutes ses sensations qui me parcourent.

- Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ?

- Je t'apprécie. Et j'ai peur que ce soit plus qu'en ami. »

Caroline avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, comme si elle espérait que Klaus ne l'entendrait pas. Mais il l'entendit. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc. Même dans ses rêves il n'aurait pas pu espérer pareil aveu.

Alors qu'il allait réagir, il fut soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol. Les illusions recommençaient. Encore.

Il s'effondra et il cria, tellement fort que Caroline en eut mal, à la fois aux oreilles et au cœur. Klaus lui avait demandé de le sauver. Elle lui devait bien ça. Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément. L'hybride avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que les illusions ne faisaient que matérialiser les peurs les plus profondes de la personne torturée. Caroline devait donc trouver ce qui terrifiait Klaus et l'aider à le surmonter pour le tirer de toute cette horreur.

La belle blonde commença à paniquer. Elle était incapable de réfléchir car toutes les cinq secondes Klaus hurlait et le cœur de Caroline se serrait de concert.

« Réfléchis, Caroline. Réfléchis, s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. »

Les hybrides. Rebekah. Klaus avait peur d'être seul. Cette évidence frappa Caroline de plein fouet et la replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées. Comment allait-elle pouvoir aider Klaus alors qu'il était plongé dans son esprit, en train de se battre contre les Splint ?

Caroline devait prouver à Klaus qu'elle était là. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix si elle voulait qu'il ressorte en pleine possession de ses moyens de cette torture. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver à Klaus qu'il n'était pas seul ? Qu'est-ce qui était assez fort pour le tirer de la menace des sorcières ?

Un baiser. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Caroline devait embrasser Klaus. Elle le savait et cette idée la révulsait autant qu'elle la tentait. Elle en avait autant envie qu'elle en avait peur. Malgré ses craintes elle se pencha vers Klaus. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec lui remontèrent à la surface. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble … Caroline réalisa enfin à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts. Elle ne pouvait plus se leurrer maintenant. C'était Klaus.

Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, elle franchit la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres et elle l'embrassa. Avec douceur et tendresse. Juste un bref baiser mais qui représentait tellement plus... Elle se détacha ensuite de l'hybride et le fixa, pleine d'espoir. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

« Caroline ? »

La jeune fille ne put rien répondre car au même moment la cage de verre s'effondra et explosa en mille morceaux.

Klaus se précipita sur Caroline pour la couvrir afin que les copeaux de verre ne la blessent pas. Quand la pluie de verre se calma ils relevèrent la tête et découvrirent autour d'eux Tokyo. Des voitures, des immeubles… Ils étaient de retour à la vie.

Klaus serra Caroline dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes libres, réalisa doucement la jeune fille. »

L'hybride hocha la tête, n'y croyant pas non plus. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils avaient été coupés de toute civilisation mais ils se sentaient de nouveau vivants.

« Comment m'as-tu arraché aux illusions ? demanda Klaus à la belle blonde. »

Caroline se tourna vers Klaus. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ignorait qu'elle l'avait embrassé. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, partagée. Etait-elle soulagée ou déçue ?

« Je n'ai rien fait, mentit-elle.»

L'hybride avait beau savoir qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose, il n'insista pas. Il découvrirait ce secret plus tard. Pour le moment tuer les Splint et reprendre des forces étaient sa priorité.

Caroline, à bout, sentit ses jambes la lâcher et s'effondra. Klaus la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle touche le sol et la prit dans ses bras. Ils allaient se venger.

* * *

« Elijah ?

- Katherine ? lui répondit la voix de l'originel, ravi.

- Tout s'est déroulé à la perfection. On enclenche la phase deux du plan.

- Très bien, je t'attends alors. Tu es sûre que tout va pour le mieux ?

- Oh oui, j'en suis sûre… »

Katherine raccrocha et partit dans un rire incontrôlable. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de rien, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne soit libre…

* * *

**Note d'auteur**** : Et bien je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez à tout sauf à ça ! Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait l'image d'un premier baiser Klaroline que se font les fans mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est loin d'être le dernier de cette histoire...**

**Maintenant je vais vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle : je suis venue à bout de mes chapitres d'avance. Je n'ai plus rien et je n'ai, je vous l'avoue, plus d'inspiration pour cette fic. Je suis complètement sur autre chose et j'ai relégué la fic au second plan, j'en suis désolée. Donc pas de publication mercredi prochain. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai de nouveau revenir mais je reviendrai. Disons simplement que cette histoire est en pause pour une durée indéterminée... Je suis désolée !**


	11. Partira ? Partira pas ?

**Note d'auteur :**** Je reviens, tout comme mon inspiration ! (je sais, c'est complètement fou et génial alors ça mérite une danse de la joie !) Ce chapitre vous réserve une dispute entre Caroline et Klaus et les disputes sont toujours le moment idéal pour avouer tout un tas de choses plus ou moins secrètes, non ? **

**Dans les chapitres précédents**** : Klaus et Caroline sont désormais libres et ont hâte de se venger. Rebekah a donné le dernier exemplaire de la première clé à Katherine qui vient d'enclencher la phase deux de son plan… (ça fait beaucoup de chiffres tout ça...)**

* * *

Caroline avait dévoré au moins quatre poches de sang dans un sommeil semi-comateux. Elle se remettait petit à petit des épreuves de la cage de verre et même si les illusions continuaient de l'attaquer, elle se sentait mieux. Sa soif était étanchée, son sommeil était de nouveau régulier et son esprit venait de quitter le mode pause. Ce qui ramena immédiatement la question Klaus et ses sentiments sur le devant de la scène. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et lui ne s'en souvenait même pas…

Elle poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle était dans un lit très moelleux mais elle n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Elle se leva prestement, des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle devait bouger, elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive une seconde de plus. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit grands les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil dans la pièce. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel, toujours à Tokyo. Pour une fois, Klaus n'avait pas insisté pour partager sa chambre. Sans doute le danger était-il momentanément écarté…

En jetant un regard à ses vêtements Caroline sentit la nausée l'envahir. Elle ne s'était pas changée depuis leur premier jour dans la capitale japonaise… Elle se précipita sur son sac et attrapa au hasard les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Elle resta de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau, enlevant avec application toute la saleté qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, d'une propreté ahurissante, elle avait les idées nettement plus claires. Elle poussa un soupir, s'assit sur le lit, et tenta de trouver un sens aux derniers jours qu'elle avait vécu. Elle dû renoncer rapidement. Elle ne savait même pas quel jour on était… Elle alluma la télévision mais, en découvrant le présentateur parler en japonais elle se contenta de chercher la date. Lorsqu'elle la trouva elle resta un moment ébahie. Elle était à Tokyo depuis six jours…

Un flot de souvenirs l'envahi. Klaus. Son visage. Le goût de ses lèvres, encore et encore. La belle blonde secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses images et le visage arrogant de Katherine remplaça celui de l'hybride dans ses pensées. Une vague de haine submergea Caroline et elle se décida à aller voir Klaus. Ils devaient repartir en chasse…

Elle sortit de la chambre d'hôtel et vit, accroché sur la porte juste en face de la sienne, un post-it : « Chambre de Klaus ». Bon, apparemment, c'était la sienne… Elle se demanda comment elle devait agir avec lui maintenant, si ce baiser avait changé quelque chose entre eux… Evidement que ça avait tout changé ! Maintenant elle ne luttait plus contre ses sentiments et elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter l'hybride de la tête… Sauf que lui, il l'ignorait et Caroline comptait bien que tout cela reste un secret. Ils avaient assez de problèmes en ce moment !

Au moment où elle allait tourner la poigné de la porte elle entendit la voix de Klaus :

« De quel droit donnes-tu le dernier exemplaire de la clé à cette garce ? De quel droit ? hurlait-il.

Caroline colla l'oreille, intéressée par la conversation. Elle ne savait pas à qui Klaus parlait mais elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place…

- Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? s'écria-t-il soudain, hors de lui. Pour ma sécurité ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ma sécurité ? Mais je m'occupe très bien de ma sécurité, merci !

Klaus fulminait.

- Caroline ne risquait rien, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation ! »

Cette fois-ci Caroline comprit. Klaus parlait à Rebekah. Elle avait donné la dernière clé en échange de leur liberté… Ce qui expliquait pourquoi la cage de verre s'était soudainement brisée et pourquoi l'hybride était autant en colère… Plus de clés ? Tout cela sentait mauvais…

La jeune fille ne put pas s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Klaus ne maîtrisait pas tout à fait la situation dans la cage de verre…

« Caroline ?

Hum, il l'avait entendue…

- Si c'est pour t'énerver sur moi aussi, ce n'est pas la peine. Je repasserai plus tard, lui indiqua-t-elle en tournant les talons. »

Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand Klaus ouvrit la porte à la volée, son téléphone à l'oreille et sa chemise déboutonnée… Caroline essaya de détourner ses yeux du spectacle mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau à couper le souffle. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs et de sensations la submergea et elle dû lutter pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi… s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. »

Après avoir calmé les battements furieux de son cœur elle se tourna vers le vampire originel et lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu vas bien ?

- Je vois qu'elle, elle a droit à ce que tu prennes de ses nouvelles, râla Rebekah. Et moi je dois me contenter d'un « Pauvre folle dont je ne tirerai plus jamais rien »… Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te sauver Niklaus…

- Bonjour Rebekah, lança Caroline, suffisamment fort pour que la vampire originelle puisse l'entendre. Merci de nous avoir tirés de cette horreur.

- Ah ! s'écria la concernée. Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon mérite !

- Rebekah… l'avertit Klaus.

- Bien, bien… On se voit à Paris alors. Notre avions atterrit dans quelques minutes, je vous rappellerai. Enfin, si Klaus accepte de parler à sa « traîtresse » de petite sœur… »

Rebekah conclut la conversation en continuant de se moquer de son frère qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de se chamailler Caroline se tourna vers Klaus, des étoiles pleins les yeux :

« Paris ? Oh mon Dieu ! Paris !

- Oh mais tu ne viens pas, love…

- Pardon ?

- Ma décision est prise. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer il est hors de question que je continue de te mettre en danger ! »

* * *

« Il refuse que je vienne !

Rebekah grogna.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Sa décision est prise », récita Caroline, la voix pleine de reproches.

- Mais… Ca n'a aucun sens ! Il est complètement fou…

- Il ne peut pas me laisser là ! Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé !

- Il est arrivé quelque chose que j'ignore ? demanda l'originelle suspicieusement.

Caroline réalisa sa gaffe : personne ne savait pour le baiser. Personne sauf elle…

- Non, bien-sûr que non ! Je veux dire, on a vécu des aventures ensemble ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il me laisserait tomber en cours de route…

- Je n'y crois toujours pas ! Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'en occupe…

- Merci, Bekah. »

Caroline raccrocha le téléphone et retourna dans la chambre de Klaus, bien décidée à le faire changer d'avis.

« Je veux venir.

- Et moi je veux que tu arrêtes de me donner des ordres, grogna l'hybride.

- Est-ce que c'est réellement moi le problème ? Ou est-ce que c'est Katherine ?

- Caroline… l'avertit-il.

- Alors c'est ça ! Ce qui te dérange c'est que Katherine soit en position de force pour le moment… Et en quoi cela m'empêche de venir ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour ta sécurité !

- Ma sécurité ? s'écria Caroline, hors d'elle. »

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à accepter ce qu'elle ressentait il voulait se débarrasser d'elle ? La fatigue de Caroline revint d'un coup et la frappa de plein fouet. Ses jambes la lâchèrent soudainement et elle s'effondra.

Klaus la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle touche le sol, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus. Elle se dégagea en lui donnant un violent coup de coude et se retourna pour lui faire face, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours obligé d'être aussi charmant ? lui reprocha-t-elle froidement.

- Tu t'énerves parce que je suis gentil avec toi ?

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Gentil ? Et m'abandonner tu considères ça comme un geste de galanterie ?

- Caroline, calme-toi !

Le ton entre les deux ne cessait de monter et un des deux allait finir par sauter sur l'autre pour le déchiqueter.

- Tu vas retourner à Mystic Falls, reprit-il un peu plus calmement. Tu vas revoir ta mère, Bonnie et tous les autres… Je pense que tu as eu ton comptant d'aventures pour le moment !

- Mais je ne veux pas rentrer à Mystic Falls ! Je veux aller à Paris !

- Tu m'avais dit que tu te sentais redevable ? Tu n'as plus à l'être maintenant que je t'ai forcée à risquer ta vie !

- Je suis là de mon plein gré ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais oublier Tyler ? C'est fait, tu as effacé tous ses messages !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Caroline. Tu m'as espionnée ?

Klaus rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

- Non. J'ai… dû utiliser ton téléphone une fois et…

- Du coup tu t'es retrouvé à écouter mes messages ? lança la belle blonde ironiquement. Je croyais que tu mentais mieux que ça, Klaus…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là, Caroline ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Pour retrouver Katherine ! Je veux me venger ! Tu devrais me comprendre, non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante !

- C'est toi-même qui m'as dit qu'on allait se venger ! cria-t-elle, un cran plus fort que l'hybride.

- Et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire du mal sans avoir une raison d'en faire. Je ne te ferai pas renoncer à tes principes ! hurla Klaus, hors de lui.

- Et tu ne m'obligeras pas non plus à renoncer à venger ma mère !

- Tu ne le veux pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas… »

Caroline se retint de lui cracher au visage. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas tout simplement qu'elle parte avec lui ? Elle en avait marre de se battre contre lui alors que Katherine courrait toujours. Il n'était pas son ennemi, ils étaient alliés !

« Je croyais qu'on était une équipe, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je…

Cette remarque désarçonna Klaus.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je veux continuer ? Parce que je ne pourrai pas rester tranquillement chez moi pendant que tu risques ta vie _seul_. On devait se venger ensemble. Alors la raison qui fait que je suis toujours là et que je serai encore là demain et après-demain et tous les autres jours jusqu'à ce que l'on attrape Katherine c'est toi, Klaus. »

Sans laisser le temps à Klaus de réagir elle partit en coup de vent et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

* * *

« Ce qu'elle vient de te faire ressemble grandement à une déclaration, remarqua perfidement Rebekah.

- Arrête Bekah ! J'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées là.

- Il n'y a pas d'ordre à mettre, il y a la fille que tu aimes à emmener à Paris !

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais bien !

- Tu ne partiras pas sans elle. Je le sais.

- Je partirai sans elle. On parie ?

- Oh oui, on parie. »

Rebekah raccrocha, plus convaincue que jamais que la jolie blonde serait du voyage. Son frère ne pouvait pas partir sans Caroline pour la ville de l'amour.

* * *

Elijah apparut devant Katherine à l'aéroport. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Tu es venu…

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si étonnée ?

- J'ai cru que tu me laisserais tomber, avoua-t-elle.

- Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça Katherine, tu le sais bien.

- C'est ta sœur et ton frère. J'aurai compris.

- Je t'avais fait une promesse.

- Tu m'en as fait d'autres, remarqua la vampire d'un ton résigné.

- Et je n'ai pas failli. »

Katherine ne fit pas de remarques supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas _encore_ failli. Désormais c'était quitte ou double. Soit ils allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité soit ils allaient être définitivement séparés.

« Allons-y. C'est dangereux pour nous de rester dans un lieu public, Niklaus a des espions partout.

Remarquant la tristesse dans la voix de celle qu'il aime, Elijah la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Katherine, très bientôt nous serons réunis et nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher.

- On ne sait pas encore comment ça va se dérouler…

- Ca ne peut que marcher. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Katherine acquiesça et s'éloigna à contre cœur de quelques mètres d'Elijah. Ils devaient êtres discrets à tout prix, même si cela signifiait aucun contact en public.

* * *

Klaus toqua doucement à la porte de Caroline. Il appréhendait énormément sa réaction. Un long silence l'accueillit.

« Caroline, je sais que tu es là…

- Et je sais que tu sais que je suis là !

- Alors ouvre-moi, répliqua-t-il.

- Promets-moi de m'emmener à Paris ! »

L'hybride poussa un profond soupir tandis que la blonde de l'autre côté de la porte essayait de contrôler ses sentiments.

« Je vais défoncer la porte…

- Vas-y ! le défia Caroline. »

Devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, Klaus enfonça la porte grâce à sa force vampirique. La porte s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, révélant Caroline juste derrière, une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Ne jamais me défier, Caroline. Règle élémentaire de survie.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, murmura-t-elle, encore un peu sonnée.

- Nous allons terminer notre discussion une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je me sens trop faible pour t'affronter encore.

- Et bien tu vas devoir faire un effort parce que l'avion décolle dans une heure. C'est ta dernière chance de me convaincre… »

Caroline voulait partir à Paris. Elle voulait se venger et venger sa mère. Elle voulait voir cette ville absolument merveilleuse et elle voulait être avec Klaus. Et elle savait comment le convaincre.

« Très bien. Je vais te dire comment je t'ai sauvé des sorcières.

Les yeux de Klaus brillèrent d'intérêt.

- Il fallait quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour te ramener à la réalité, lui expliqua-t-elle faiblement. Je t'ai embrassé. »

Caroline s'effondra de fatigue et Klaus, sous le choc, ne la rattrapa pas. Il fixait la splendide jeune fille étendue au sol, incapable de bouger. Caroline l'avait embrassé. Elle l'avait sauvé. Et il était incapable de s'en rappeler !

Il effleura ses lèvres, espérant faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface mais rien de vint. Il poussa un soupir et, laissant son amour pour Caroline parler, il appela Rebekah.

« Bekah ? Nous avons une nouvelle passagère…

- Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa la vampire originelle. »

Klaus raccrocha et souleva Caroline dans ses bras, direction Paris.

* * *

**Note d'auteur : ****La ville de l'amour… Va tourner au cauchemar pour nos deux couples… (bah ouais, Stefan et Rebekah sont plutôt tranquilles pour le moment, il va être temps que ça change !). **

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous donner le chapitre 12 parce que c'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez le chapitre 11 maintenant... Normalement, cette histoire devrait encore contenir 4 chapitres mais si je ne me sens pas la force de la continuer ça risque de se réduire comme peau de chagrin... Je ferai de mon mieux !**


End file.
